


Adapting to the Ground

by PotatoQuinn



Series: Adapting to the Ground AU [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And is in love with Raven but wont admit it, Anya is badass, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Linctavia, Gotta get there first, Like divergence before the show started, Multi, Natalie is also a badass, Natalie makes friends, Polyamory, Post-Apocalypse, Slow Burn, Survival, eventual clexa, okay so the slow burn is feelings-wise only, theres some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoQuinn/pseuds/PotatoQuinn
Summary: Natalie Campbell hears something she shouldn't have: Wells and Clarke's conversation about the oxygen system on The Ark. She decides to steal one of the pods she knows is stored, and go to the ground. She leaves behind her best friends, and has to learn quickly about her new surroundings in order to survive. Set a year before The 100 descends to Earth, and then during and after.





	1. Descension

**Earth's Atmosphere: Sometime in the Fall, 2148**

 

    The heat was intense. Ribbons of orangish-yellow and orange streaked over the window as the pod shook, and Natalie Campbell clenched her eyes shut as she grit her teeth. The console sparked, and she prayed that nothing caught fire inside. The descent seemed to last forever, but sooner than she expected a jarring crash indicated that she had landed. A thought she barely managed to register before she lost consciousness. 

 

~~

**The Ark: Three Days Before Descension, 2148**

 

    Natalie was bored. She had just set the cards up for a new game of solitaire, when they started whispering. Looking back, if they were trying to keep this secret, they were failing. Of course, she was always listening hard for whispered secrets because otherwise life in space was boring.

    “My dad found a problem with the oxygen system. I'm not supposed to know,” a girl stated, sounding worried. There was a mumble about malfunctions, then an anxious reply. “No, this one may not be fixable.” Silence. Then, “The Council doesn't want anyone to know.”

    She glanced behind her to see who it was, catching a glimpse of the Chancellor's son and Doctor Griffin's daughter. They were leaning forward in an attempt to keep their conversation private. Natalie still heard what was said. Griffin's dad, head engineer Jake Griffin, had discovered the awful truth: the Ark was running out of air. Natalie licked dry lips and shuffled her cards, straining her ears to hear more. 

    “The council, meaning my dad?” Wells Jaha sounded unsure. 

    “Yeah. And my mom.” The Princess sounded distressed, and Natalie chanced another glance back as she laid the cards out for a game. “And others. I think he's gonna go public anyway.”

    Natalie's breath caught in her throat, playing solitaire without really looking at the cards. “Clarke, he can't! He'll get floated!” The Jaha kid sounded desperate, and Nat silently sent her support. 

    “I know!” the girl was quiet a moment. “But what if he's right? Don't people deserve to know the truth?” A sigh and Natalie lost her game, gathering the cards to reshuffle them. “You can't tell your dad I told you. You can't tell anyone.”

    “You're secret's safe with me. I promise.” Natalie almost snorted, resetting her cards. That boy was crushing hard. 

    “Campbell, deal for poker?” A loud voice cut into her musings. She looked up to see her best friend, Raven Reyes, grinning at her. Finn Collins stood behind her with his hands in his pockets. 

    “Yeah, sure. What are we betting on this time?” She smiled, shuffling the cards once more. 

 

~~

 

**Earth: Sometime in the Fall, 2148**

 

Pain was the first thing Natalie noticed as she came to. The second was silence. She sucked in a breath, then forced her way out of the still smoking pod. She took another breath before taking off the helmet of the space suit she wore. She held her breath, waiting for the certain death she had prepared herself for. When it didn't come, she sank to the ground and gasped for breath. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and she curled up on the dirt and leaves beneath her. 

    No one knew she was here. (Well, by now  _ someone  _ did. She wasn't the first person to leave the Ark via pod. She'd done her research.) She hadn't told Raven and Finn where she was going, she hadn't told Bellamy. Her friends probably think she was floated for knowing secrets she shouldn't have heard. Or whatever other excuse the Council gave out. Probably something lame like breaking some rule or another.

    She wished she had brought a radio or something, some way to communicate back. Because now that her heaving sobs were calming, it hit her: the air was breathable! Earth was livable, and no one on the Ark knew. They didn't need to fix the oxygen system, they just needed to come down. She clenched her hand into a tight fist, her nails digging into her palm, and slammed it into her leg as hard as she could. She messed up, she should have told someone. Raven or Bellamy. Raven could have built her a radio. She was sure she could, her best friend was a genius. Bellamy could have stolen one of the radios already made and slipped it to her. But she couldn't risk telling them. Jake Griffin had been floated, and Clarke arrested. So Natalie had found a way to leave. The only clue she had given her best friend was the many questions she had asked about space travel and how to fix stuff. Luckily, she understood Raven's mechanic babble and was able to fix up one of the pods she had discovered. 

    Natalie took a deep breath and stood up, ignoring the throbbing pain in her thigh. She stripped off the space suit and stretched her limbs. She then rummaged in the pod and pulled out her backpack, slipping her arms through the straps. Then, because she hadn't thought to before, she did a quick review of her health. She found a gash on her head, though it was small. Bruises littered her body, and it hurt to stand on her ankle too long. Otherwise, she was miraculously unharmed. 

    She took the time then to look around at her surroundings. She was in a clearing, surrounded by trees. The trees' leaves were a mixture of green, yellow and orange, just at the beginning of changing color. The sunlight was bright and stung her eyes, but she squinted into it nonetheless. The sky was blue, a scattering of white fluffy-looking clouds in the distance. The air was warm, and a breeze ruffled her hair enough that she could see the red locks in the corner of her eyes. She heard birds, a sound she had only heard in movies. 

 

~~

 

**The Ark: Sometime in the Summer, 2148**

 

    “Come one, Raven, please? For me?” Natalie pouted, pulling on her best friend's arm. She was trying to convince her to watch the cheesy rom-com she had found. 

    “You can't find a better movie? Or at least one with sports in it?” Raven scowled, pulling her arm out of the ginger's grasp. “Does it have to be a Hillary Duff movie?”

    “Yes. Listen, I won't ever make you watch a cheesy movie again, okay?” Natalie crossed her arms and tilted her head, her nose twitching just the slightest. 

    “Liar.” Raven's blunt accusation was softened by a smirk. “Fine, but only 'cause it's your birthday, all right?”

    Natalie grinned, throwing her arms around the brunette and kissing her cheek. “Thank you! I love you! You're the best friend anyone could ask for!”

    Raven chuckled and hugged the older girl. “You owe me, though.”

 

~~

 

**Earth: sometime in the Fall, 2148**

 

Natalie sat down near the pod once it had cooled, taking the backpack off and digging into it to find something to eat. She had packed a week's worth of rations, and she was suddenly glad she didn't have to deal with that. Not only did she technically steal them, but she stole them from her father. If he had caught her before she left, she wouldn't have gotten away. Not without new bruises, anyway. 

    She ate a bit, watching the scenery around her. Small animals flitted through the forest at the edge, but none dared to venture into the clearing. Some birds flew overhead in a “V” shape, and Natalie vaguely remembered learning something about birds migrating south for winter. She pulled out the canteen she had filled with her leftover water ration of the day before and sipped at it, trying to save some. She was going to have to find a water source soon. 

    She watched the sky darken, and the stars appear. Her breath hitched as she caught sight of one particularly bright star, one that moved a bit faster than the others. One that she realized was The Ark, making its orbit around Earth. 

    The breeze picked up a bit, and she shivered. “Holy fu- that's cold!” She pulled the space suit back on and shuffled closer to the pod, pulling out a shirt from her backpack. It had been Raven's, and it still smelled like her. She pressed her nose into,the fabric and sniffed, closing her eyes and drifting to sleep. 

 

~~

 

**The Ark: Two days before Descension, 2148**

 

    “Can I stay over here tonight?” Natalie slumped in the doorway to Raven's room. She sported a new set of bruises on her arm, and the look of exhaustion on her face. 

    “Your sperm-donor being an asshole again?” The Latina grimaced, pulling the shorter girl inside. At her nod, Raven scowled. “Come on, I've got a sort of ice pack thing.” 

    “Thanks, Raven. Sorry.” Natalie sat down on the edge of her friend's bunk, hugging herself while the younger girl rummaged around. “I don't know why I keep going back there.”

    Raven was quiet while she pulled out a small pack. She messed with it for a moment and shook it, then placed it on the darkest bruise. “Sorry,” she mumbled when Natalie jumped. “I don't know either. Finn or I would have went with you, you know.”

    “I know. It's just… as much of an ass as he is, he's still my dad.” Natalie sniffed, shuffling her feet against the floor. “And he still has all of mom's stuff.” Raven stayed quiet and nodded, digging in her drawers and pulling out a shirt. She tossed it at the redhead before pulling out her own pjs. “Is this even clean?” Natalie smiled a bit. 

    Raven shrugged, grinning. “I don't remember. But it's either that or sleep in what you're wearing.” She knew ?Mr. Campbell would be on a rage tonight, like he always was after a visit from his daughter. Natalie never felt safe staying by herself when he was. 

    “Thanks, Rae. For everything.” Natalie changed into the shirt and stripped off her jeans, climbing into the bed and laying against the wall. 

    “Shut up.” Raven's voice was light, but Natalie could see the worry in her gaze. She climbed in and settled on her back, and Natalie moved to lay  her head on her shoulder. “Night, Nat.”

    “Night, Rae.”

 

~~

 

**Earth: Sometime in the Fall, 2148**

 

    Natalie startled awake, gasping for breath. She looked around, taking in the grass and trees. Then she promptly buried her face in Raven's shirt and wept, managing to keep her running nose off the fabric. Once she had calmed down, she folded the shirt and put it back in her pack, pulling out a bit of food. The sky was overcast, the clouds dark and gray. As she looked around, there was a flash of light, and then a crashing sound that she knew must have been what woke her. She squeaked and forgot her meager meal, stuffing it back in the pack. 

    Another flash and crash, and she scrambled up to her feet. The heavens opened then, dumping a cold torrent of rain onto Natalie's head. She flinched and scurried towards the woods, slipping the backpack on as she ran. Tears threatened (and probably escaped, though she couldn't tell from the rain), and she wiped at her eyes with the sleeve of the suit to try and keep her vision clear. More flashes and crashes, and she managed to remember that it was called thunder. That didn't make it any less frightening. Natalie screamed when there was an explosion behind her, and she spun to see the pod on fire. She grit her teeth and continued farther into the woods, resolving to find some sort of shelter. She was cold, wet, and still tired. Her ankle hurt, and her head hurt, and she wanted to curl up somewhere and get warm. 

    Fire, she had to make a fire. After she found somewhere dry, that is. 


	2. Hallucinations

**Earth: Eight Days after Descension, 2148**

 

    Natalie's clothes were sticking to her, and mud streaked her cheeks. The space suit had been shedded long ago, nothing but scraps left. She kept most of it in strips, some of them tied around gashes she had gotten from hiking in the woods. Her pack had on strap left, the other one had gotten caught on a low branch and ripped. Her hair was ratty and tangled, stuck to her cheeks with mud, tears and sweat. Her ankle still stung, but not as bad as before. Old bruises had faded, now replaced with new ones. In short, she was a mess. But, she was still alive. 

    She kept moving, not really sure where she was going or why. She just felt that she needed to walk, keep going forward. Mostly because after a couple days, Raven started appearing. And Bellamy and Octavia Blake, and Finn. But just those four so far. 

   “Come on, Campbell, get up!” Imaginary-Raven stuck her face in the ginger's, scowling. “You can't sit still, you gotta keep going!”

    “Why? What's the point, Rae?” Natalie huffed, leaning against a tree. 

    “The point is, we don't want you to die.” Imaginary-Octavia tilted her head, looking concerned. 

    “Nat, at least find somewhere to hole up.” Imaginary-Bellamy crossed his arms, frowning. 

    “But why, Bell? I'm all alone down here. There's literally no point in my staying alive. I might as well let myself die of exposure.” 

    “Hey, be reasonable! There's got to be life, remember that pit the other day?” Imaginary-Finn flicked his floppy hair out of his eyes. There  _ had  _ been a fire pit, and Natalie didn't think those lasted for close to a hundred years. “Animals can't make fire, mutated or not.”

    Imaginary-Raven pointed at Imaginary-Finn and nodded. “And plus, there's people behind me. See? You're so dirty and bedraggled, they think you're dinner.” Imaginary-Raven snickered. 

    “Shut up, Reyes, it's not like I have shampoo,” Natalie mumbled, straightening up and pressing her back into the bark of the tree she leaned on. Her three friends disappeared as a man stepped towards her cautiously, a mean looking sword in one hand. He wore a tattered shirt and patched pants. His head was bald and shiny, and a beard covered his face and hung to his muscled chest. He had three scars that ran parallel to each other over his right cheek. He said something in a language Natalie didn't know. “I- I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're saying.”

    The man smiled, lowering the blade and holding up his empty hand. His palm faced towards her, and he stepped slowly. “I said, you look lost.”

    Natalie was still trying to get over the shock of seeing another human on the Ground. Her cheeks flushed, and she gripped the strap of her pack tightly while her other hand grappled at the treebark. “I- uh, yeah, you could say that.” She swallowed some spit to try and sooth her dry throat. Behind the man, four others stepped forward, all wary of the strangely dressed newcomer. They wore furs and buckskin, at least that's what Natalie thought. She was going off memories of picture books from her childhood. 

    “Did you come from the fire that fell from the sky?” The man glanced up, then steadied his eyes on her. She nodded, licking her lips. They tasted like blood and dirt.  He made a face, then turned to his friends and spoke in that language again. Then her turned back and his smile was wider. “Are you hungry?”

    “Yes. I ran out of food a couple days ago.” Natalie sagged against the tree. 

    The man nodded and motioned to someone behind him, and a taller man handed him a bag. The taller man was also thinner, dressed similar to the first one, and even looked similar. The first man took the bag and pulled something out, holding it out to Natalie. “It's  _ tous,  _ bread.”

    Natalie let go of the tree and reached out, taking the bread before she sank to the ground. “Thank you.” She tore into the food quickly, ignoring the crumbs that fell. “Do you have water?”

    “Do you have manners?” Imaginary-Raven was back, her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised. 

    Natalie glanced at her friend, swallowing down the bite she had taken. “Please?” She ignored the nod of approval the hallucination sent her. 

    This time, one of the women stepped forward, a waterskin in her hand. Natalie went still, watching her move. She was tall and slender, but muscles rippled beneath her skin. Her cheekbones were prominent, her lips looked plump, and her thick, black hair spilled over one shoulder. The woman, who was younger than Natalie had initially thought, knelt in front of her. She opened the waterskin and held it out. “ _ Drein em daun _ . Drink.” Her eyes were a light brown, with gold flecks scattered throughout. 

    Natalie took the proffered skin and drank, then handed it back so she could finish the bread. “Thanks.” She swallowed the last bit and licked her lips. “My name's Natalie. Natalie Campbell.”

    The man that had first approached her guffawed, throwing his head back. “I am Drein kom Trikru. This is my  _ bro _ , my brother, Deks.” He gestured to the man who had handed him the bag of food. “My cousin, Leina.” He nodded at the tall girl who had given her the waterskin. “Deks'  _ houmon _ , wife, Kei.” He pointed his thumb at a shorter woman that hung back a bit, watching the introduction warily. A scar that stretched from her left temple to the right bottom corner of her chin only served to make her look more serious. “And our… friend, Seg.” The last was a very big, very tall man with shaggy brown hair, a bushy beard, and a face full of scars. The big man was scowling, gripping a jagged knife in his fist. 

    “Whoa, that's a big dude!” Imaginary-Octavia circled around Seg. 

    Natalie nodded, both at the introductions and at Imaginary-Octavia's observation. Her vision swam, and she watched the shorter woman, Kay, step forward with concern etched in her features. She mumbled something in that language, glancing back at Drane even as she reached out for the smaller girl. Kay's cool fingers touched Natalie's heated skin, wiping at the mud on her forehead. The Grounder woman exclaimed something, and Natalie slumped over in exhaustion. 

 

~~

 

**The Ark: Sometime in the Winter, 2135**

 

    Cool hands drifted over heated skin, seven-year-old Natalie wiggling to get comfy. “Mommy, it hurts!” the little girl whined, cracking her brown eyes to look at her mother. 

    “I know, sweetheart. It'll stop in a bit, it's just a cold.” The woman looked worried, but she smiled, so Natalie closed her eyes. 

    “I wanna go play with Bell, mommy. Can I go play?” Even as her skin burned, the girl was thinking of the games she liked to play with her friends. 

    “Why don't you sleep first, and then if you're feeling better you can go play with Bellamy.” There was laughter in her mommy's voice, and Natalie smiled a bit. 

    “Okay.” Natalie settled into the sheets and fell asleep rather quickly. 

  
  



	3. Healing

**Earth: Eleven Days after Descension, 2148**

 

Natalie came to suddenly, sitting up and gasping. Cool hands were immediately pressing her back down into a pile of furs. “Take it easy, _Fayagada_ . You had a bad _ledon_ , a bad wound.”

    The redhead nodded, her brow wrinkling. She looked up into the face of Laina before closing her eyes as a cool, wet cloth was placed on her head. “How-” Her voice scraped at her throat, and she accepted the waterskin Laina offered. “How long have I been out?”

    The Grounder tilted her head in thought. “Two days. Your fever put you to sleep for one day, and then the medicine Kei gave you put you to sleep for another.” She pulled up strips of clean cloth, laying them across her lap. “I must change _oyu rapon_ , make sure your wounds are clean.”

    Natalie blinked, confused. “You must change _what_?”

    “Your bandages, _Fayagada_ . I apologize, _Gonasleng_ does not come easily to me.” Laina smiled, still just sitting still. And now that she mentioned it, the Grounder girl _was_ speaking slowly, an accent painting her tongue.

    “Oh. Right,” Natalie mumbled, staring up above her. She noticed then, that she was in a room of some sort. Soft brown walls encased them, a brazier nearby with a fire lit. When Laina didn't move still, Natalie looked at her with raised eyebrows. “Um, do I need to sit up or something?”

    Laina shook her head and smiled, seeming to snap out of a trance. “No, you should stay lying down. I will lift what needs changed.” She did as she said, replacing dirty bandages with new clean ones and putting the used ones in a bowl.

    “What's that word you keep calling me? Fa-” Natalie watched as Laina poured some water into the bowl, letting the cloth soak.

    “ _Fayagada_ .” Laina smiled, turning the wet cloth on the ginger's forehead so the cooler side pressed against her hot skin. “It means _fire girl_ . You came down from the _skai_ in a ball of _faya_ , and when we cleaned your hair we found it to be the color of _faya_ . So, _osir don tag yu laik Fayagada_.”

    Natalie used context clues and came to a conclusion. “So, because my pod was on fire when I landed and my hair is red, you named me _Fayagada_?”

    Laina smiled wide, looking very similar to her cousin Drane. “ _Sha_! Yes, exactly.”

    Natalie nodded as much as lying down would allow her, and Laina turned the wet cloth again. “Why are you helping me?” her voice came out uncertain, and she worried at her lips.

    “Drein is kind, and doesn't like to see people in pain.” Laina took the cloth off Natalie's forehead and dunked it into a bowl of clean water. She rung it out and wiped at the sweat on the redhead's face. “You should sleep now, we will talk more later.”

    Natalie smiled a bit and closed her eyes again, falling asleep quickly.

 

~~

 

**The Ark: Sometime in the Spring, 2147**

 

    “Bell, are you home?” Natalie knocked continuously on the metal door of her friend's room.

    “Nat, what are you doing here?” The door opened to reveal a sleep-rumpled Bellamy, his hair in his eyes.

    “Is O up?” Natalie worried at her lip and avoided his gaze.

    “I am now. What's wrong, Natalie?” a sleepy Octavia called from behind her brother, and Bellamy pulled the ginger inside.

    Natalie glanced at Bellamy and pursed her lips, hugging her torso. “Alright, I can take a hint. I'll be somewhere not here.” he raised his hands up in surrender and left the room.

    “Sorry. It's just, he gets so angry, he's almost worse than my other friends.” Natalie blushed and rubbed her arm.

    “Is it your dad again?” Octavia sat down on the nearest chair.

    “Yeah. I brought up that I was gonna apply to get my own place, and he freaked.” the redhead slumped in defeat, tears threatening. “I have a few new bruises.”

    Octavia stayed quiet, not sure what to say.

 

~~

 

**Earth: Twelve Days after Descension, 2148**

 

    The next time Natalie opened her eyes, She didn't hurt as much. The tent (because now that pain didn't cloud her thoughts, she realized that the soft brown walls were most likely a tent) was empty, and she pushed herself into a half-sitting position. There was a pattering on the canvas roof, indicating rain. A rumble proved it to be a storm, and Natalie gulped. She chose to ignore the rumbling of the sky in favour of listening to the rumble in her empty stomach.

    She pushed herself to sit up, looking around the confined space. It was well organized with only the brazier, the pile of furs she lay on, a pile of _something,_ and her pack inside. A plate of food sat next to her on the ground, bread and jerky like before. She ignored the slight dizziness that washed over her and grabbed the bread, biting into it as she reached for the jerky with her other hand. A waterskin sat nearby, and as soon as the bread was consumed, Natalie had the opening of the waterskin at her lips. She had just bitten into the jerky when the tent flap opened, and the woman with the scar- Natalie thought her name was Kay- watched from the opening.

    “How are you feeling, _Fayagada?_ ” The woman knelt next to the redhead and pushed her hair off her forehead.

    “Better, thank you.” Kay smiled and pressed the back of her fingers against the still slightly heated flesh of Natalie’s forehead. The younger woman closed her eyes and sighed, leaning into the touch.

    “You are cooling down now, your fever is leaving.” The woman pulled her hands away and stood.

    “Wait,” Natalie blurted out, reaching up. Her cheeks flushed as red as her hair, but she ignored it. “Um, is there a way I can pay you guys back for helping me get better?”

    Kay smiled again, a barely-there flicker of her lips. “We will speak on that more at a later time. Drein will explain to you what he expects from you.”

    Natalie nodded, relaxing back into the furs below her. She hadn't meant to fall asleep again, but when she opened her eyes, there were voices filtering through the tent walls. She listened closely, even though she couldn't understand any of the words, save for her nickname here and there.

    One voice was suddenly louder than the others, a growling and very pronounced declaration. “ _Du ste kwelen_!”

    “ _Em ste laksen, Seg!”_ A feminine voice argued back, just as strongly. “ _Yu don ste laksen en yu don rid-”_

 _“Leina! Empleni!”_ Another gruff voice broke through, and the voices became hushed once more.

    Natalie frowned and sat up, frustrated at not being able to understand a thing that was said. She checked herself over and determined that she could stand without passing out. She scooted to her pack and pulled out the shirt she had taken from Raven, pulling it on before she realized that getting dressed was futile: the pile of _something_ over there was her clothes, ripped and bloody. She plucked up her pants and cringed, letting the fabric drop back down. She was so not putting those on.

    “ _Fayagada!_ You are awake!” Natalie looked up to see Laina standing in the tent opening.

    “Um, yeah. Is everything okay out there?” Natalie positioned the blanket that still draped over her legs to hide herself a bit more.

    Laina offered a strained smile and nodded once. “Yes, just a disagreement.”

    She offered nothing else on the matter, so the redhead changed the subject. “Um, do you maybe have some clothes I could borrow? Mine seem to be… uh, ruined.” She played with the hem of the shirt she wore.

    “I think we can find something for you.” Laina nodded again, turning to leave. “I will be right back with something for you to wear.”

    Natalie sighed and pulled the top of her shirt up over her nose, trying to catch the scent that it used to bear. Being on the Ground for however long she’d been there had taken its toll, and the shirt now smelled like dirt and sweat. She pulled her knees up and rested her forehead against them, hugging her legs to her while her mind wandered. She wondered what her friends were doing, if they were safe, if Octavia had been discovered yet…

    “Kei says you can borrow these, and this one I will give to you. And these boots may be big on your feet but they will keep you warm.” Laina’s voice interrupted her dark thoughts, and she looked up.

    “Thank you.” She managed a small smile and took the offered clothing. Laina left to allow her to change.

    The pants were black and a bit loose, but with some skillful (desperate) maneuvering, she got them to stay up. A long sleeved, dark blue shirt was in the pile and actually fit pretty well, if you counted fitting pretty well as only one side slipped off her shoulder. The boots were black leather that laced up the sides and went two-thirds up her calf. They were a bit big, but they were fur-lined inside and very warm. A coat was also in the pile, a faded green thing with a belt, a hood, and gray fur on the inside that hung to her knees.

    Once she was dressed, she attempted to tame her hair and left the tent. The sun was high in the sky, only a few scattered clouds indicating the previous storm. She was thankful she had left the coat in the tent, the air was warmer than she thought it would be.

    “ _Fayagada!_ You are up!” The man who had given her the bread before grinned at her, his bald head shining in the sunlight. Beside him stood a creature taller than him, standing on four legs. Its hide was a dark brown, its mane and tail made up of a shade darker. A single white patch stood out on the side of the creature’s face in the shape of a lopsided heart. “That is good, it is almost time to move on. We are going north, back to the village.”

    “You are looking much better, _Fayagada.”_ Dex nodded approvingly and pulled on a rope tied to his own creature, this one with many patches of white and tan on its dark brown hide.

    Natalie managed a nod, rooted to the spot. “What- are those- _horses_?” She blinked, her jaw slack. “I've only ever seen them in books and on old movies!”

    Laina smirked at the stunned expression on her face and draped the green coat over her shoulders. “You will need this. It is a warm day, but the wind blows cold when we ride.”


	4. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalie learns some Trigedasleng, and the group arrive in a small village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise stuff will pick up in a few chapters, I'm just setting everything up.

**Earth: 14 Days After Descension, 2148**

    "Hold this here..." Laina took Natalie's hand and adjusted it just so on the bow she held. "Pull the string back like this..." she demonstrated with an imaginary bow, her slender fingers bending how they would if they were actually holding the string of a bow. Natalie did as she was told, but was only able to pull the string a little bit before it twanged back into place.

    "Ow!" Natalie stuck her finger in her mouth to soothe the sting, letting loose a string of expletives.

    "You almost have it, _trana nodataim_." the Grounder repeated the phrase like she had for the past two days, 'try again', with the patience of a proper teacher. Which, if Natalie thought about it, she was a proper teacher, teaching the newcomer how to hunt and how to speak the language of the land.

    So far, she could say 'try again', 'fire girl', and a few curse words that Drane accidentally lets loose whenever he's frustrated. She's also learned 'please', 'thank you', 'yes', and 'horse'.  A few phrases have also stuck, but she's a long way off from speaking the language.

    Natalie sighed and shook her hand out, gripping the bow again and pulling on the string. Her muscles quiver, but she pulled it a bit farther this time. She managed to hold it for a moment, then released it without catching her fingers.

    " _Radon_!" Laina's lips pulled into a grin, prompting Natalie to do the same.

    "Eat something, _Leina, Fayagada_." Kay motioned towards the meat she had just finished cooking. "We will teach you more _Trigedasleng_ while we rest. And after lunch, _Drein_ and _Deks_ want to train you."

    Natalie nodded and helped herself to the food, sitting down to eat. That's another thing she had been doing. In the afternoons, she would train with Drane and Dex, learning how to fight with a sword. When she finished with her meal, she joined Drane and Dex near the treeline.

    Drane circled around Natalie, kicking at one foot and then the other to get them in the positions he wanted them. He moved her hands to hold the stick differently, and adjusted her posture. “Always pay attention to your opponent and to your surroundings.” He backed away and looked between the redhead and his brother, then nodded. “Start.”

    Natalie licked her lips and waited for a moment, then lunged towards Dex. She swung the stick towards his head and followed through, even as he dodged and spun around. Dex continued his spin and brought the training stick down across the redhead's back, sending her staggering forward. Natalie hissed and spun around, brandishing the stick again. She circled the tall man slowly, adjusting her grip on her weapon. She launched herself at the hunter again, and landed on her ass as she was knocked back. This dance of theirs repeated a few more times until Natalie found herself flat on her back and out of breath.

    “ _Jok_ …” She coughed out the swear and stared up at the darkening sky for a moment, her arms outstretched on either side of her and her legs lying straight. She heard laughter and turned her head to find Laina grinning at her from the fire. “I'll pick it up eventually.” Natalie grinned back, sitting up to lean back on her hands.

    “Eventually, sure.” Laina chuckled and tossed over a water skin, shaking her head. “You fight like an inexperienced _goufa_.”

    “That's because I've never had to fight before. On the Ark, we either learned to get along, or ignored those we didn't like.” Natalie shrugged one shoulder while she opened the water skin, taking a long pull of the cool liquid.  She stayed quiet for the rest of the evening, going to sleep a bit earlier than she had been.

    The group woke before the sun rose to pack up their camp. Everything managed to fit into the packs the Trikru hunters carried, and Natalie carried the few extra items in her own pack. She wore her new clothes and her coat, the only thing she owned in her pack was Raven’s shirt. She rode with Laina again, and they reached a small village by midmorning.

    “ _Fayagada_ , let us do the talking. We do not want others to know of where you are from before our Heda does.” Drane hopped off his horse and handed the reigns to his brother before walking up to a woman standing in a stall of sorts.

    Laina twisted in her seat to check on Natalie before hopping down herself and following her cousin. “ _Nomon! Shopta_?” She greeted the woman with a hug and a smile.

    Natalie climbed off the horse and stood holding the reigns while the group chatted for a minute. Soon, the woman was hugging Laina again and waving her off with a package wrapped in cloth. Laina laughed and took the reigns from Natalie, grinning. “That is my mother, Thalia. She is the wife of the village leader.”

    “We will be staying here for tonight, Thalia has given us a hut to use on the edge of the village.” Drane took the reigns of his horse and started to lead his party to the outskirts of the bunch of huts that made up the tiny town. “The horses will be tied up near the hut.”

    Natalie walked alongside Laina and looked around, taking in the small village. People walked around and conversed, children ran around and played. A few animals wandered freely, a dog and a raccoon. A few rodents that kind of looked like squirrels ran along the roofs of the huts.  

    The hunters tied their horses to a horizontal pole loosely, giving them some food and water. Then they brought their packs inside, and Laina went straight to the back. Natalie stood awkwardly in the middle of the front room of the little house and studied what she saw. There was a tall partition directly to the right of the door, blocking off part of the room. Drane and Seg both dropped their packs there. A crude firepit was stretched across the immediate left wall, with fresh dry wood stacked and ready for lighting. A hall could be seen from where the ginger stood, which is where she saw the young girl go. A minute later, Laina came back out and grabbed Natalie's hand with a roll of her eyes. “Come on, _Fayagada_. You're sleeping back here.”

    Natalie followed silently, ignoring the way her hand felt nestled in the other girl's. Ignoring the way the callouses on the hunter's skin sent shivers down her spine. Ignoring the images and thoughts that flitted across her mind that were entirely inappropriate.

    She was led into a room at the back of the hut with a double bed, a small table, and a trunk inside. Laina’s pack sat on the floor at the end of the bed, leaning sideways a bit. The taller girl let go of Natalie’s hand and plopped herself onto the bed, opening her pack to dig around for something. Natalie raised an eyebrow as she took in the simple furniture in the small space, and the nonchalant way the younger girl sat there going through her things. “So. We're sharing a bed?” Natalie dropped her pack to the floor and leaned against the doorjamb, crossing her arms. She smirked when she saw a flush of pink on Laina's cheeks.

    “ _Drein en Seg_ will sleep in the front room. _Deks en Kay_ share the room beside this one.” She shrugged one shoulder and pulled out a change of clothing. “Either you sleep on the floor in the front, or in here with me.” The last bit was mumbled as she stood and turned, stripping off the clothes she had traveled in.

    Natalie stood and watched for a moment before turning to give Laina some privacy, after catching the shiny line of a large scar that slashed across the hunter's shoulder blades. “Where'd you get that scar?” The redhead inquired, too curious to think about being rude. She chewed on her lip as she waited for an answer, and when she didn't receive one, she turned back around. Laina was dressed now, in a simple white T-shirt and black pants. Her hair was loose and lay down her back in soft black waves. Natalie tilted her head as her eyes swept over the younger girl's form. “Sorry, was that rude? I'm just curious.”

    Laina shook her head and lifted her chin a bit, meeting Natalie's gaze. “It is alright. I just don't like to talk about it.”

    Natalie let the subject drop, shedding her coat and laying it over the back of one of the chairs at the table in the room. “So, any place worth exploring around here?” She grinned.

    Laina's shoulders relaxed as she smirked, sitting on the bed to pull her boots on. “Sure. There is a hole in the ground a couple miles from here, with a house in it. You might find it interesting.”

    “A house in a hole? That does sound interesting.” Natalie stretched a bit and left the room, heading towards the front door.

    The two go out to explore, Laina carrying the package her mother had given her. “The hole was discovered recently, by a couple of _goufa_ that were running from their chores.” Laina smiled wanly as she walked. “They stepped on the soft ground and it collapsed under them, revealing the house underneath.”

    Natalie huffed out a soft laugh, following the younger girl closely. “Reminds me of myself when I was a kid.” She smiled softly, her gaze fixed somewhere ahead of her in the throes of a memory. “I used to explore the Ark when I was... when I was avoiding things.” All those explorations was how she met her friends, and discovered Octavia living under her floorboards.

Laina nodded and continued forward, not pushing the subject. 


	5. Fixing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exploring, flashbacks, and fixing an old toy.

**Earth, 15 Days after Descension, 2148**

Laina led Natalie to a clearing in the forest, over to a hole in the ground. There were poles sticking out along the edges with enough space to get through them. The girls carefully climbed down, and Natalie grinned as she looked around. It was an old, small bunker, with a table in one corner, and an old musty sofa along one wall. A small bed sat in another corner, and a plastic chest next to it. Laina pulled out a few candles from her pockets and set them on the table, lighting them.

"See? Its a house in a hole." Laina grinned, looking around.

"This is awesome." The redhead swiped at the dust on the plastic chest before prying it open. She found a few old toys, a moldy teddy bear, and some spiders she cringed at. She pulled the bear out, surprised that it didn't fall apart. "This stuff is so old."

Laina sat on the ground and smiled, pulling out the package her mother had given her earlier. She opened it and plucked out a roll, holding it out to Natalie. "Sweet bread. My _nomon's_ specialty."

Natalie took the proffered roll, biting into it with a smile. "Oh my god, it's delicious!"

Laina chuckled and pulled out her own roll while Natalie finished hers and pulled out a few more toys, sifting through them. "These rolls are my favourites."

"You know, some kids might like these to play with. Keep the little ones entertained." Natalie smiled and sat down, fiddling with a plastic robot and making the lights flash dimly. "Keep them from exploring too much. Too much exploring can bring trouble."

  
**The Ark: winter, 2133**

     There was nowhere to hide near her own home, her daddy would find her eventually. The only choice she had was to find somewhere he wouldn't think to look. Natalie scampered down the corridor as fast as her tiny feet could go, and she rounded a corner too quickly, slipping on the floor and colliding with a person.

     "Owie..." She sat up, leaning on one hand, rubbing her head where she'd hit it on the other kid.

     "Sorry, kid, I didn't see you there." It was a boy, a little older than her, with dark hair and brown eyes. He stood up and offered his hand with a sheepish grin.

     Natalie grinned, straightening up before standing up with his help. "I'm alright, I've hit the floor harder than that before. I'm Natalie Campbell!" She pumped his hand once before letting it drop, sticking her hands in her pockets and rocking back on her heels.

     "Bellamy Blake. You're really small, how old are you?" He tilted his head and raised a brow.

     "I'm five. Why, is it weird to be this small?" Natalie frowned, looking down at herself. "How old are you?"

     "No, it's just strange to see a little kid wandering around without a parent." Bellamy shrugged. "I'm seven. Whatcha doin' around here anyway? Where are your parents?"

     Natalie shrugged one shoulder and started walking down the corridor again. "My mom is working and my dad was starting to yell again, so I left."

     Bellamy nodded for a minute before grinning, looking around. He reached his hand out and nodded to the side, down a smaller corridor. "Wanna see something cool?"

     Natalie grinned and nodded, taking his hand. "Yeah!"

**The Ark: summer, 2134**

     Natalie stood in front of the door, bouncing on her toes nervously. She was only supposed to ever come here if she really needed Bell, if was an emergency. She sure considered this an emergency, and she hoped her best friend would, too. Her daddy was back to yelling, and her mommy had pushed her out of their home and told her to go hide for a bit. "Go play with your friend for a while, okay? Just come back for dinner."

     Then her daddy had started yelling louder, about keeping his kid away from him or something. So she had ran off in search of Bellamy, not really wanting to explore by herself. She took a deep breath and knocked again, then called out: "Bell, it's me! Daddy's yelling again and mommy told me to go play!"

     The door opened slightly, and she saw his eye peek out. "Is there anyone out there with you?"

     Natalie furrowed her eyebrows and looked around. "No. Just me."

     "Good. Hurry up and get in here." He reached out and yanked her in, slamming and locking the door behind her.

     Sitting on the floor behind him was a toddler, a little girl with dark hair and big, expressive eyes. "Bell! Who's that?!"

     Bellamy shifted on his feet for a moment. "You gotta swear not to tell anyone, okay?"

     Natalie bobbed her head in a promise, her eyes going wide. "I swear, Bellamy! I won't even tell Mommy!"

Bell pursed his lips in thought, staring her down for a moment before nodding once. "Okay. She's my sister, Octavia. Mom says no one's supposed to know about her, but I trust you."

Natalie smiled and crouched in front of the toddler. "Can she talk yet?"

"A little."

Natalie grinned wider and extended her hand out. "Hi Octavia, my name's Natalie!"

Little Octavia Blake lifted her hands up and grabbed Natalie's hand, grinning back. "Tally!"

"That is so unfair!" Bellamy groaned, sitting next to his best friend and in front of Octavia. "She won't even say 'Bell'!"

Natalie sat down and giggled, prompting the toddler to giggle too.

  
**The Ark: spring, 2136**

  
An eight year old Natalie ducked down a dark corridor, glancing behind her to make sure she wasn't being followed. Daddy was drinking again, and yelling and throwing things, so she had left as soon as she could. Exploring alone, because Bellamy was stuck at home watching Octavia while his mother was out.

Natalie crept down the darkened space, frowning. The opening had been almost hidden, and she had almost missed it. It was small, just big enough for her to stand up straight without hitting her head. If she reached up, which she did then, she could touch the ceiling easily without straightening her arms. She walked forward, glancing back every few steps as she advanced. The next intersection was a three-way fork. She could go forward, go back, or turn right. Without much hesitation, she turned right and continued on. Then she found herself face-to-face with a girl with dark hair and tan complexion in a lit corridor.

"Whoa, where'd you come from?!" Natalie jerked back, blinking.

"Where did you come from?" The girl set her hands on her hips and scowled. "I've never seen you around here before."

"I'm from Factory Station." Natalie hooked her thumb behind her. "I was... I was exploring and found this passageway." She tilted her head, just then noticing the boy behind the other girl. "I'm Natalie Campbell."

The younger girl shifted on her feet and stuck her hand out. "Raven Reyes. And this is Finn Collins."

Natalie took her hand and pumped it once, twice. "Nice to meet you. So, Raven Reyes, where did I come out at?"

Raven smiled and glanced around them. "Mecha Station. Wanna go play?"

Natalie glanced behind her before smiling at the two other kids. "Yeah, but I have to be back before dinner."

  
**Earth: 16 Days after Descension, 2148**

     Natalie lit a couple more candles in the dark space underground, lighting up the bunker Laina had shown her the day before. She pulled the old toy truck closer to a newly lit candle for better light, pulling it apart to look at its insides. It was one of those dump trucks from years ago, that was supposed to lift its back at the push of a button. She only knew this because it had almost worked when she pressed the button before, but then it stopped working with a tiny metallic groan and shudder. She only had a couple more hours to work on it before they had to leave.

The memories were still dancing in her mind's eye as she worked, and she let them play out. Soon, she finished her tinkering and pressed the button, grinning when the back of the truck lifted up to dump the nonexistent load of nothing. She packed up the tools she had found in her pack and stuffed the toy truck in after them, blowing the candles out and climbing out of the bunker. She stopped abruptly when a grimy face blocked her vision. "Oh." The little boy startled back and fell, landing on his rear in the dirt. Natalie held back her chuckle and finished her climb, kneeling in front of him and pulling the truck out. "Here." She placed the truck on the ground and scooped up a bit of dirt, piling it in the back of the truck. Then, she pressed the button and watched with pride as the back lifted up again and the dirt fell back to the earth.

The boy's eyes got wide, and he grinned. He piked dirt in the back, then pressed the button, laughing when it dumped the dirt again. Natalie grinned and pushed the truck towards him, standing up. She caught Laina's gaze, finding the hunter leaning against a tree nearby. The brunette made her way over, smiling with an amused glint in her eye. "You made that _tek_ work."

"What, the toy? Yeah, that was easy. There was a bit too much dust in the circuitry." Natalie shrugged, dusting her pants off.

"That is amazing." Laina smiled, looking down at the boy playing with the truck.


	6. Traveling pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violence ensues while the group travels

**Earth: One Month After Descension (sometime in October), 2148**

 

     Natalie has spent her time fixing  _ tek _ and learning everything she could. She could hold a basic conversation in  _ Trigedasleng _ now, and could defend herself decently. All the training her new friends had put her through had her aching, but she was enjoying all the distraction it gave her. She didn't want to think about the Ark, her friends, her father. So she threw herself into life on the Ground, doing what she could to contribute to the village. Which apparently included making sure  _ Noa kom Trikru _ ate and stayed out from under Drane, Dex, Kay and Laina's feet. 

     The ten year old girl had been following them around since the third day they had arrived in Dalecit. She'd tried to challenge them all to a fight, even Natalie herself, and had been practically ignored. The four Grounders (Seg had made himself scarce, warming the bed of a woman on the other side of the village) had allowed the child to follow them, as long as she stayed out of their way. Which was a trying task, as the girl was adamant about learning from them. 

    One evening, while the hunters hunted in the forest nearby, Natalie sat with Noah and made sure she ate her dinner. 

     " _ Weron oyu nomon en nontu _ ?" Natalie had asked, inquiring about the girl's parents. 

     The girl had looked at her with hazel eyes filled with pain and irritation. " _ Emo stedaun _ ." She had replied, speaking of their deaths with a flat voice. 

     Natalie had stayed quiet after that, then pushed over the last sweet roll Laina had given her. In English, she said: "Mine too." She didn't bother to explain, and she felt nothing as she lied about her father. He was dead to her, at any rate, and she would rather pretend he was no longer living. 

     Most conversations between the two were like this, Natalie asked a question and Noah answered in short, curt replies. 

     After a couple weeks, Noah gave up following the hunters and attached herself to the redhead to learn what she could. Luckily for her, Natalie was still being trained every morning by Drane and Dex. In the afternoons, Laina and Kay taught her hunting skills and more  _ Trigedasleng _ . They let Noah join in and learn as well, becoming somewhat attached to the girl. 

     The hunters stayed in Dalecit for another month before moving on to TonDC. Seg stayed behind, and Noah was brought with them. The child rode with Drane on the cart that carried a pile of furs and some handcrafted tools they were bringing to trade, the other four on horses surrounding them. The trek was uneventful for the first day, and ended at an outpost ran by a sweet couple. Coover and Ander had a nice sized wooden house, their own room in the back. They allowed the hunters to sleep in the bigger room in front where they stored all of their trading goods. Natalie and Laina caught dinner, and Kay cooked it. The  _ fisa _ traded a few pelts of fur for their stay and some seasoning for their meal, making enough to include the men they stayed with.

    They continued on the next morning, packing up quickly and heading out just after the sun rose. They ate a light breakfast before leaving, and Natalie made sure Noah had her coat  _ with her  _ if not on. There was a certain chill in the air, and white puffs floated in the air as breaths were pushed between lips. Drane predicted snow by nightfall, if not by midmorning. Noah had clambered up onto Natalie's horse with her, a great brown steed with a streak of white across his nose. The child said it was because the cart hurt to sit on, but Natalie suspected she just wanted to be near her. This is proven when, half an hour into their ride, the girl leans back and practically snuggles into Natalie's front, sighing quietly. Natalie smiled and covered Noah with her coat, putting her arm around her young charge to keep her close. 

    It happened right before they would have stopped for lunch. Noah had been dozing off and on, and Natalie was starting to struggle with keeping them both on the horse. She may have learned to ride quickly, but she still wasn't quite that good. Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, there was a yell, feral and guttural, and then there were three people jumping from the trees, and two darting from behind them. The group was surrounded all at once, and the attackers wasted no time in thrusting forward to do damage. Natalie's horse (she called him Ninja, for his gentle footsteps) reared up and nearly tossed his riders to the ground. Natalie managed to hold on, and then she jumped down and drew the sword she'd been given. Noah slid off and drew her own blade, sticking close to the redhead.

    The horses ran off, leaving the hunters, Natalie, and Noah to fight off the five ambushers. One bandit rushed at the skai girl, jagged blade swiping at her throat. She barely managed to lift her sword to block it while jumping back, her arm catching the teeth of the man's blade. She pushed the pain to the back of her mind, bringing her own sword around to slice at his chest. He parried, yelling something out in  _ Trigedasleng _ that Natalie couldn't catch, and a small figure ran forward, colliding with her legs. 

    “Natalie!” Noah cried out, pushing the small person away. It was a small boy, younger than the girl, with short dark curls and dark brown eyes. His clothes were in tatters, and there was a colourful arraignment of bruises where ever his skin showed. “ _ Em goufa _ !”

    “ _ Jok. Bak op!”  _ Natalie staggered to her feet, brandishing her sword. She countered the man’s attack with one of her own, just barely managing to throw his blade to the side into the bushes. The bandit tried to dodge around her, reaching for the children. She thrust her sword forward, right as she turned slightly. The right side of her face caught the end of the man's hidden dagger, and her sword was impaled in his gut. His life blood spilled over the metal and onto her hand, and the slick liquid loosened her grasp on the hilt as the man fell to the ground, lifeless. 

    “Natalie!  _ De skat ste laksen,”  _ Noah sheathed her sword and knelt down next to the little boy, her brow wrinkling.

    Natalie blinked, ignoring her pounding head, and pulled her sword out of the dead man, wiping it on his clothes to clean the blade. She sheathed it and turned to the children, squatting next to Noah to look the boy over. He was shaking, bruised, and had a small cut on his forehead, but otherwise looked okay. “ _ Chit yu tagon?”  _ The redhead asked his name, speaking softly so she didn't scare him. The boy's chin wobbled, and he looked up at her with big wet eyes. He flinched back when the hunters crowded around him, and Natalie threw up her hand. “ _ Hod op. Beja. Bak op.”  _ They stopped, and backed away, watching the trio.

    The boy sniffed, looking around. “ _ Weron emo?” _

     Noah looked around a moment, then turned back to the boy. “ _ Stedaun.”  _

_     “Ai laik Bran.”  _ He sniffed again, sitting up. 

    “ _ Kom…”  _ Natalie prompted, and he shrugged. She thought for a moment, then looked to Kay behind her. “Will you ask him where he got the bruises?” Her  _ Trigedasleng _ wasn't that good yet.

    The healer stepped forward, gently, trying to seem less threatening than she could be. She asked the question, and the boy looked to the ground. “ _ De hef,”  _ was his answer. 

    Natalie recognized that word, plus the finger the boy pointed at the nearby bandit helped. “He was abused?” She looked up at Kay as the woman stepped forward more. 

    “Then it is good they are dead. Beating children does nothing but teach them violence,” Kay snarled, kneeling and taking Natalie's arm gently. “You are hurt,  _ Fayagada. _ Let me take a look.”

    Natalie shook her head and pushed herself to her feet. “No, look over the boy first. I'm alright.”

    Her words were disproved when she swayed on her feet, and Laina reached forward to catch her just in time.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want translations on the Trigedasleng, I can post them at the end of chapters, let me know.


	7. Tondisi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalie gains one more charge and gets a tattoo. Lexa and her entourage arrive in Tondisi.

**Earth: Three Months After Descension (sometime in December), 2148**

 

    “Hold still, I want to make sure the cut is completely healed,” Kay scolded, her fingers gently prodding at the long cut along Natalie's face. The bandits had done a number on her, leaving a slightly curved line from her right temple, down to the right side of her chin. Another such line curved on her left arm near her shoulder. She also had a kill mark on her back near her right shoulder, symbolizing the life she took. Natalie wasn't even conscious when they had finally arrived in  _ Tondisi _ , and the last few weeks had been spent regaining what strength she did have. She had taken that time to work on a few more toys and spend time with Noah (when she wasn't training) and Bran. The boy had attached himself to her side firmly, insisting that he owed her his life now, since she saved him from the _fotowon_ , bad one. He was pretty intense for a seven year old, but Natalie tried to make sure he relaxed and acted like a child should.

    “I'm sure it is, it doesn't even hurt anymore,” Natalie grumbled, making an exaggerated pouty face. She grinned when Bran giggled from the cot across from her in the healing hut, his little face lighting up. Noah smirked and shook her head, waiting her turn. The girl had gotten a little overzealous in the training ring that morning, and had a cut on her arm, aching ribs, and a bruise on her right cheekbone. “Did you piss someone off again,  _ Noa _ ?”

    “No. He pissed me off. He's mean, and thinks being an orphan means I'm stupid.” Noah sniffed, scowling. “So I taught him a lesson.”

    “ _ Jona _ doesn't know how to keep his thoughts to himself,” Laina muttered, swatting Kay’s hands away from Natalie's face. “ _ Em ge fis op, Kei. Indra _ wishes to speak with her.” 

    “Hmm, do you know what about?” Natalie hopped up, tilting her head. She picked up her coat and slipped into it, making sure it stayed closed. She glanced at Bran, wondering if he would stay in the hut while she spoke with the Chieftain of  _ Tondisi _ or if he would follow.

    Laina shook her head. “No, but she grumbled something about ‘ _ lid de skat in _ ’ since he'll come anyway,” the hunter laughed.

    Natalie grinned and held her hand out to Bran, who hopped off the cot he sat on and took it. “Alright then, let's go.” She turned to Noah and pointed at her, her face going half serious. “Try not to get in anymore fights over insults. You know better.”

_   “Sha, Natali _ . I'll try.” Noah grinned, then winced when her cheekbone twinged. 

    The people of  _ Tondisi _ were already bustling around, the sun high in the sky. Snow crunched underfoot as Laina led the  _ Fayagada _ and her youngest charge to Indra, who waited for them in her private hut. Natalie wasn't usually summoned to speak with the leader, and she knew nothing of politics really, but she was sure that being summoned directly to the private chambers of the chieftain was rare. The residents of the village all watched and whispered behind raised hands, gossip floating around in  _ Trigedasleng _ . She squeezed Bran's hand when he pressed himself closer to her.

    “Is he still nervous around men?” Laina glanced down at the boy, her brow furrowed in concern. Bran seemed to be deathly afraid of all men, and barely tolerant of women. He was only really comfortable around Natalie, Laina, Kay, and the other children. He flinched if anyone reached for him, and cowered of anyone yelled. 

    “Yes.  _ Drein _ got him to smile earlier, though.” Natalie smiled and ran her thumb over the little hand clasped in hers. Laina hummed and stopped at the door of Indra's hut, knocking. She opened the door when a voice prompted them to enter, and Natalie stepped inside. “You wanted to see me?”

    The dark woman inside stood tall, her face impassive as she stared at her visitors. “Yes. You are good with children?” The woman glanced at the boy attached to her hand.

    Natalie blinked, a bit taken aback by the question. She glanced at Laina, then down at Bran before nodding. “Um, yes, I guess I am.” Even with some of the other children around the village, Natalie seemed to be able to get along with them and keep them from getting into too much trouble.

    Indra nodded once, then motioned towards the corner of the room they stood in. Natalie looked to where she indicated, just then noticing a very small child sitting in a chair on a pile of furs. The child was barely a toddler, with brown hair tangled to her shoulders and dark eyes full of quiet curiosity. Her face held the chubbiness of an infant, her cheeks painted red from the cold air that seeped in through the window. She wore tiny pants and a little fur coat, a pair of light brown boots keeping her feet warm. “This child was recently orphaned. I am putting her in your care.”

     “I, um,” Natalie stuttered. She wanted to argue that she wasn't some nanny to care for the children no one else wanted to pay attention to, but then again, Indra was not only the village head, but the leader of all of  _ Trigeda _ . Only the  _ Heda _ of all the clans was above her, and only the other clan leaders were equal to her. She straightened her posture and let out a breath that wasn’t quite a sigh. “Okay. What's her name?” 

    “She is called Ana. She is two winters, just,” Indra answered. “I will have her things brought to your hut.” she waved her hand in a way Natalie recognized as being dismissed, turning away.

    Natalie nodded, then went to the toddler with Bran still attached to her hand. “Okay then.  _ Heya, Ana. Ai laik Natali _ .” The little girl watched her closely, her eyes full of curiosity. Her gaze shifted to Bran as he spoke up.

    “ _ Ai laik Bran,” _ the boy at her side introduced himself with a smile. He let go of Natalie’s hand and stepped back a bit.

    “ _ Chof, Bran.” _ Natalie smiled, then reached out for Ana. The toddler reached her arms up to be picked up, and Natalie did so with a grin, setting the girl on her hip. She was really light, and very thin. “Alright. Let's go, it's just about lunchtime.” She made sure she had a good grip on the little girl before letting go with one arm to reach for Bran's hand. She smiled at Indra as they left, lifting her chin just a bit.

    “If you're not careful,  _ Fayagada _ , you won't be able to keep up with your charges,” Laina teased, walking next to Bran.

    “It's not exactly my fault. And plus, Noah is old enough to help keep an eye out when she's not busy, and so is Bran.” Natalie sighed, heading towards the hut she shared with Noah and Bran. she glanced at her friend and smiled, dropping the subject. “Join us for lunch? Or are you worried about what  _ Talia _ would think?” Talia was Laina’s current love interest, a  _ plangona _ with short cropped blonde hair that stuck up everywhere and expressive brown eyes. Laina just grinned and shook her head, motioning for Natalie to take the lead. The red tint on her cheeks was ignored.

    Natalie's hut was just big enough for a big bed in the back corner, a table with four chairs to the left of the doorway, a couple of shelves, a trunk at the end of the bed, and a loft above the bed. The loft served as another sleeping space, which Noah and Bran shared (when Bran wasn't sneaking down to Natalie's bed), with another bed and a trunk. There were three windows in the entirety of the hut that let in the light of the day, and a brazier on the ground in the middle of the floor to provide heat. It was a small space, but Noah, Bran, and Natalie had made it their own. Noah's blade hung next to Natalie's on hooks in the back, and some of Bran's things lay scattered over every surface. 

    Noah met them inside with a sack of food. Her cheek was shiny from a salve Kay had rubbed in, and her eyes bright. She delivered the sack onto the table, pushing a pile of papers to the side. “ _ Noa _ !” Bran whined when the papers wrinkled, and he scooped them up into his arms. Natalie held back a grin and waved her hand, instructing Bran in  _ Trig _ to clean up his things so they could eat.

    “You're getting good at speaking  _ Trigedasleng, Fayagada _ ,” Laina complemented, stoking the fire in the brazier while Noah set the food out and Natalie brought out the few plates and cups she had. 

    Natalie smirked, looking up through her lashes as she set the fourth cup down. “I have a very good teacher.” Laina hummed and sat down, smiling at Bran as he carried over a pitcher of water. “Noah, this is Ana. She'll be staying with us, at the request of Indra,” Natalie explained, settling the toddler in her lap at the table.  She shared her plate and cup with Ana, helping her to drink so she wouldn't spill the water.  Noah just shrugged, tearing into her meal with gusto. 

    A couple weeks later, Natalie got her first tattoo. It was slightly tribal, yet almost delicate. The swirls that she had read in a book somewhere symbolized a new beginning, with an unkindness of ravens taking flight from the upper right. It was simple, yet meant so much to her. It was inked on the left side of her neck with the birds flying into her fiery hair, which had been shaved right behind her ear to make way for the ravens.

    “ _ Meizen skaiflaya _ ,” Noah mumbled one night, snuggled up to Natalie's side and half asleep. It was colder than usual that night, and all three children were piled in the furs on the redhead’s bed. The little warrior traced the design with her finger, being careful not to move too much. Bran slept like a rock and was cuddled on the other side of Natalie, but Ana sometimes woke in the night, and she was wedged between the  _ Fayagada _ and her oldest charge.

    “Mmm.  _ Mochof _ .” Natalie smiled, proud of her first tattoo. She had drawn it out herself, and was pleased that the artist had only improved it as it was transferred to her skin. She was already thinking of the next time she would go under the needle.

 

**Earth: Four Months After Descension (sometime in January), 2149**

 

_ Tondisi _ was bustling and busier than ever, preparing for the arrival of a very important guest:  _ Heda Leksa _ herself. The Coalition of Twelve Clans was relatively new, and the  _ Heda _ was making rounds.  _ Trigeda,  _ or rather,  _ Tondisi, _ was last before the Commander went to her more permanent home, or so Laina explained to Natalie. The two were now with Talia in the woods, hunting. Talia was there more to help with hauling the meat back than anything. They caught two large deer and a handful of rabbits before they headed back, in high spirits and excited for the feast to come. 

    Once they were back in the village, Natalie was swamped by her three charges, the older two chattering away while Ana just clutched at her leg. The redhead just laughed, dancing around the children as she carried a few of the rabbits to the cooks that would prepare the feast. “ _ Hod op, yongon!”  _ She handed the meat over, grinning at the kind old woman that chuckled at them. Then she bent and scooped Ana and Bran up in her arms, carrying them towards her hut with Noah in tow. The little warrior was describing in detail the training the children went through that morning, and the demonstration they were to put on for the  _ Heda _ . 

    Talia was watching in amusement, her arm slung around Laina’s waist. “She is young to be  _ nomon _ to the two older  _ goufa _ .”

    Laina smirked and shook her head fondly. “ _Em nou laik emo nomon._ Not really.” She leaned into Talia as she watched her friend interact with her charges. “She was entrusted with their wellbeing, and she has gotten attached.”

    It was mid afternoon by the time the  _ Heda’s  _ procession approached the middle of  _ Tondisi _ . The people crowded around at the edges of the path they rode on, and luckliy Natalie and the children made it to a spot where they could see. She held Ana on her hip, and the other two stood by her sides.  _ Heda Leksa _ was at the head of the parade, looking just how Drane, Dex, Kay, Laina, and Talia had described her. Sitting up straight on her gorgeous horse, her hair pulled back in intricate braids. Her eyes shining out from underneath the warpaint, her face void of emotion. Her posture perfectly straight in her saddle, her bright red sash flowing behind her like a river of blood. Natalie caught the quirk of lips as the  _ Heda _ smiled at her people. The Commander was flanked on either side by two warriors. The  _ plangona _ on her right held the air of authority and protection, her hair pulled back from her face to show off sharp cheekbones and a hardened gaze. The  _ gona _ on the left was a very large man with a thick beard and an equally impassive expression. 

   There was a speech, which Natalie tried to pay attention to. But Bran was clinging to her at the sight of the newcomers and the giant animals, Noah kept trying to slip away with mumblings of challenging the  _ Heda’s  _ guards, and Ana was trying to wriggle free. She did manage to keep her gaze at the parade; or rather, at the blonde warrior at the  _ Heda’s  _ side. She watched the crowd with such attention, a hand on the pommel of her sword.

    “ _ Em ste fanas, Heda plangona,”  _ a rough voice observed from behind her.

    “ _ Sha, em ste meizen,”  _ Natalie agreed before turning as red as her hair and spinning to see Drane grinning at her broadly. “ _ Drein! Ste nou leyos!” _

    The man laughed loudly, clapping his hand on her shoulder. “ _ Em ste leyos, strisis!”  _

    “ _ Chit ste leyos, bro?”  _ Dex sauntered up with Kay on his arm, as the rest of the people dispersed in last minute preparation for the festivities to come. 

    “ _ Oso strisis hod Onya in,”  _ the bald man teased.

    Natalie's blush just got darker, and she grumbled to herself as she shifted Ana’s weight on her hip. She decided not to argue anymore, she  _ did _ find the woman attractive. Instead, she glanced at the men who called themselves her brothers and asked, “Are you going to tell  _ Heda _ where I came from?”

    The two brothers looked at each other in thought, their brows creased similarly. That was a good question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a picture of Natalie's tattoo on Tumblr, freshly sketched by yours truly. Find me (and the pic) on tumblr at the same username as here: alanaldavis
> 
>  
> 
> Trigedasleng translations (because words):
> 
> Fotowan - bad-one  
> Tondisi - TonDC  
> Em ge fis op, Kei. - she is healed, Kay.  
> Los de skat in - bring the boy  
> Sha, Natali. - Yes, Natalie.  
> Fayagada - fire girl (Natalie's nickname)  
> Heda - Commander/leader  
> Heya, Ana. Ai laik Natali. - Hello, Ana. I am Natalie.  
> Ai laik Bran. - I am Bran.  
> Chof, Bran. - thanks, Bran.  
> Plangona - warrior woman  
> Meizon skaiflaya. - beautiful birds.  
> Mochof - thank you  
> Hod op, yongon! - hold up, kids! (Yongon indicates her own kids, not just any kids)  
> Nomon - mother  
> Goufa - kids  
> Em nou laik emo nomon. - she isn't their mother.  
> Gona - warrior  
> Em ste fanas, Heda plangona. - she is sexy, the Commander's warrior woman.  
> Sha, em ste meizen. - yes, she is beautiful.  
> Drein! Em ste nou leyos! - Drane! It's not funny!  
> Em ste leyos, strisis! - it's funny, little sister!  
> Chit ste leyos, bro? - what's funny, brother?  
> Oso strisis hod Onya in. - our little sister loves Anya.


	8. Dancing and Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Festivities ensue, and a decision is made. And flirting, I think?

**Earth: Four Months After Descension (sometime in January), 2149**

 

    Natalie focused on not fidgeting, standing as still as she could. The  _ Heda  _ herself sat in front of her on an impressive throne made of antlers and such things, her face as impassive as ever. Drane, Dex, Laina, and Kay stood in a line, a nervous energy encompassing them all. They had just finished telling  _ Heda Leksa _ everything that had transpired in the last few months, from finding Natalie to that morning. The Commander was silent, seeming to mull over all the information that had been presented to her. Anya and Indra stood at attention behind her, both studying the redhead. Then, with an elegant wave of her hand, the hunters and Natalie were dismissed.

    Natalie let out a huge breath once they were out of the room and outside in the sunlight. “Float me, I thought I was gonna die…” she muttered, sagging with relief. 

    “It's not over yet,  _ strisis,”  _ Drane patted the top of her head absentmindedly. “ _ Heda _ has yet to make a verdict.”

    “Don't scare her,  _ Drein,” _ Dex scolded as they all went towards Natalie's hut. “Don't worry about it,  _ Heda _ knows how much you've helped us, and in turn, the people.”

    Natalie nodded and went inside, finding Bran at the table drawing, Ana sitting on the fur on the floor playing with a toy, and Noah looking through a picture book Natalie had found back in  _ Dalecit _ . They watched the kids for a few moments, staying silent. Then the men left, squeezing Natalie's shoulders on their way. Kay followed her  _ houmon _ and squeezed Natalie's arms with a smile. Laina was the last to go, pulling the redhead in for a hug. Then the  _ fayagada _ turned to her charges and nodded. “ _ Ait,  _ time to get dressed.”

    Noah looked up and sighed, closing the book and rolling over. Bran tilted his head, trying to translate the English into  _ Trigedasleng _ . Noah repeated the statement and he nodded, putting his pencils in the small wooden box he stored them in. They both scampered up the ladder to the loft, knowing to put on their warmest clothes. Natalie scooped Ana up and plopped her on the bed, handing her the stuffed bear she had been playing with. Then she turned to the trunk at the end of her bed, rummaging around to find her own warm clothes and Ana’s. She pulled out a pair of thick pants for each of them, and long sleeved shirts. She pulled out her favourite pair of fingerless gloves that she got a few weeks ago, and thick socks for the both of them. She dressed Ana first, making sure the small girl was snug and warm before changing into her own clothes once Noah was down to watch Ana. She topped her own ensemble off with her green coat, tying the belt closed tightly. As soon as Bran joined them, they headed out to the middle of the village, where fires were burning brightly and food was being cooked. 

    Citizens were spread out, mostly, around the whole village. A group of people had drums and other instruments out, playing a light tune. The  _ Heda _ sat on a dais, overlooking the festivities with a few of her guards. Indra stood at her side, along with Anya.  _ Onya kom Trikru _ , who Natalie's gaze kept locking onto. Anya the general, who was staring right back at her as she shifted Ana's weight on her hip.  _ Onya  _ the warrior, who was smirking as Natalie's cheeks flushed under the attention. Anya the very attractive woman, who's gaze sent a shot of heat straight down to the redhead's core. 

    A lot of the young people were dancing, throwing themselves around to the beat of the drums with drinks in their hands. The sun had just set, and already the alcohol was flowing freely. 

    Natalie told the kids to go have fun for a bit, and Noah ran off to find some of her friends while Bran took hold of her coat with a tight grip. The redhead just smiled and went to a pit where food was already being served to the  _ kru _ . Nearby, a group of women used their voices as instruments, accompanying the drums and such in a tribal sort of sound. A group of teenagers started moving, their dancing almost looking choreographed. Bright smiles on their faces, and cheeks flushed, they looked like a group of children. Natalie smiled at them a moment before helping Bran get his food and piling a plate for Ana and herself. She led the boy to a log close to the fire and settled down for the meal. 

    The children fell asleep after they ate, and Natalie settled them in the hut in her bed with Noah there to watch them. The girl had gotten sleepy and wandered to her guardian after a few hours of rough playing. With promises to find her if she was needed, Natalie left the hut and rejoined the party. The people left now were the younger group, the old had gone to bed with the children. Kay and Dex swayed together in their own little world, and Laina and Talia were entwined in a similar fashion on the other side of the main fire pit. Drane stood and drank with some other guys, laughing loudly and slapping backs. 

    Someone started playing a flute, and someone else added in her voice, creating a sort of flowing, swaying sound that washed over the redhead. She closed her eyes to listen, feeling the heat of the fire and the chill in the winter air contrast over her exposed skin. She started to move with the music, her arms raising above her head as her hands swirled in the air. Her feet carried her over the frozen earth as her hips swayed in time with the beat, her lips pulled back in a lazy smile. The belt on her coat came loose, and the garment billowed out around her as she spun a little. The beat changed a bit, and she moved to compensate without hesitation. She was pulled from her trance like state when she felt hands on her sides, and she opened her eyes to find a pair of hazel orbs staring at her intensely.

    Anya moved smoothly with the music, matching Natalie's motions as if they had practiced before that night. Natalie's coat was removed, somehow, and tossed aside. She blushed under the older woman's study and turned so her back was pressed to Anya's front. She pressed back into the heat there, Anya's touches only stoking the fire that burned under her skin. One hand drifted over the muscles in her stomach, one up her side and up her arm to grasp her own. Natalie's hand, the one in Anya's, bent to rest on the side of the Grounder’s face, then slid down, down, down to rest with the arm around her middle. They swayed like that for a bit, and then Anya took hold of the redhead's hand and spun her back around, pulling her flush against her body.

    Natalie gasped, her eyes boring into the darkening gaze in front of her. “You dance very well,  _ Skaigada,”  _ Anya observed, her voice low and husky, just for the ginger’s ears.

    “My name's Natalie,” was her breathy answer, because she hadn't had time to properly introduce herself to either the  _ Heda _ or the  _ plangona _ earlier. They still moved together, Natalie's arms now at Anya's waist while the warrior rested one hand on the back of her neck, the other played with a lock of fire coloured hair.

    Anya hummed in response, her breath ghosting over Natalie's ear and sending shivers down her back. “ _ Ai laik Onya kom Trigeda.”  _

__ Natalie gulped and bit her lip, her skin aflame and her mind a puddle. She was in deep, deep  _ skrish _ .

 

**Earth: Four Months and Two Weeks After Descension (sometime in January), 2149**

 

    Natalie stood as audience to  _ Heda Leksa  _ once more, awaiting to hear what would be done with her. She kept as still as possible, her head bowed in respect. This time, the only other person in the room was Anya, standing tall and stoic as per usual. When she wasn't dancing with the Sky girl or writhing under her fingers or-

    “You will come to Polis.” It was a statement, a fact, and in no way a suggestion. Natalie resisted the urge to gulp as her face drained of colour. “You will be closely observed until I deem you harmless or useful to my people.” The Commander's gaze seemed to soften just the slightest, so much so that if Natalie hadn't have been watching as close as she was through her lashes, she would have missed it. “The children that were put in your care are to come along as well, you will not shirk your duties to them.”

    Natalie did swallow then, trying to steel her nerves. “Yes,  _ Heda. _ ” She bowed her head a bit more, and then walked as normal as possible when she was dismissed, even though she really wanted to run. As young as the Commander was, she was also very scary. She power walked to the training pit, leaning against the rail that stood on one side. Bran and Ana immediately ran to her when they saw her, latching themselves to her person. “ _ Hei, ai yongon,”  _ she greeted, pushing her fingers through Bran's curls as she knelt to their level. 

    “So what did she say?” Laina slumped against the rail next to the redhead, her skin shining even in the cold air.

    “She says I'm to go to Polis,” Natalie picked up Ana, who snuggled her way into the fur lined coat the woman wore, and stood. “where I will be ‘closely observed’. And the kids are coming too.”

    Laina raised a brow at the last revelation, tilting her head. “I suppose that makes sense.” She nodded, twirling her dagger in her fingers in thought. Then she smirked, a spark of something mischievous glinting in her eyes. “At least  _ Onya _ will be there, so you won't get bored while the children are occupied with training and studying.”

    Natalie turned as red as her hair, pouting. “ _ Shof op, Leina. _ ” It was bad enough she couldn't stop thinking about it in the first place. About fingers tracing patterns over her skin, leaving fire in their wake. About moans and whimpers and pleas spilling from kissed lips. About tongues dancing in tandem, tasting, prodding. About cries when climax was reached, the body under hers shaking from release…

    “ _ Fayagada,  _ you are zoning out and Ana is reaching for your knife,” Laina scolded, interrupting her thoughts. 

   Natalie grinned sheepishly and gently pulled Ana's hand away from the sharp blade sheathed inside her coat. “ _ No.”  _ She pointed at the toddler when she reached for the knife again, and the little girl pouted and crossed her arms. Natalie had to really work at not grinning then, as cute as the child was. 

    “ _ Natali, chit laik Polis?” _ Bran yanked on his guardian's coat, CIA dark gaze curious.

    “Hmmm,” Natalie hummed in thought, tilting her head as she shifted Ana's weight on her hip. “ _ Polis ste badas kapa _ .”

    “And how would you know that,  _ Natali?” _ A deep voice, one that sent a jolt down her back, cut in. The redhead turned her head to find Anya smirking at her side.

    Natalie flushed yet again, making Bran giggle just over the sight of her face changing colour. “I- I guess I wouldn't. I'm just going by what I've heard,” she answered honestly, proud she only stuttered once.

    “Well, you're right. Polis is a wonderful city, filled with people from all the clans. It is  _ Heda Leksa’s  _ pride and joy.” Anya allowed herself an actual smile, though it was small. “These are the  _ goufa _ you look after?” 

    “Two of them, yes.” Natalie smiled. She ran her fingers over Bran's curls, something she found filled her with peace. “This is Bran, he is seven. And this little one is Ana, she's two. Noah is,” she looked towards where the kids trained, spotting the girl right away and pointing, “the one with the cut on her cheek and the grin on her face, covered in mud. She is ten.”

    Anya watched the ten year old fight for a moment, lifting her chin a bit. “She fights well,” she mumbled, wincing when the child took a clip to the head and fell. She didn't stay down long, jumping up and swinging her training sword under her opponent's legs, sending them to the ground breathless. The pressed the tip of the sword to his throat, lifting her chin. The warrior in charge of the young children declared her the winner of the spar by lifting her other arm, and she jumped in place.

    “ _ Natali! Natali,  _ did you see?” She ran to the adults, beaming up at the redhead. She didn't seem to see the general standing there, much to the blonde's amusement.

    “ _ Sha, Noa, _ I saw.  _ Yu don ste bos!”  _ Natalie praised her, wiping some of the mud off the girl's face. “Did you meet my new friend, Anya?” She raised a brow, laughing when the child blushed as hard as she had, turning to the stranger.

    “ _ Heya, Onya. Ai laik Noa kom Trikru. En yu laik Heda bezer gona!”  _ The child stared wide eyed at the woman, who laughed out loud at being called the Commander's favourite warrior.

    “ _ Sha, strikgona, ai laik Heda bezer gona.”  _ Natalie bit her lip to keep from laughing too much at the girl's expense, and Anya gripped the child's arm in the traditional greeting way they had. 

    Natalie set Ana down, keeping an eye on the toddler. “Noah, I need to talk with you in a bit, alright?” Noah nodded and rocked back on her heels, sticking her hands in her pockets. “Meanwhile, you need to clean up. It's almost lunchtime.”

    “ _ Sha, Natali.”  _ Noah wrinkled her nose and took off to wash the mud off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng translations:
> 
>  
> 
> Ai laik Onya kom Trigeda.- I am Anya of the Forest.
> 
> Skrish - shit
> 
> Hei, ai yongon. - Hello, my children.
> 
> Shof op, Leina. - Shut up, Laina.
> 
> Natali, chit laik Polis? - Natalie, what is Polis?
> 
> Polis ste badas kapa. - Polis is a wonderful city.
> 
> Sha, Noa. - Yes, Noa.
> 
> Yu don ste bos! - you were great!
> 
> Heya, Onya. Ai laik Noa kom Trikru. En yu laik Heda bezer gona! - Hello, Anya. I am Noah of the Tree People. And you are The Commander's favourite warrior!
> 
> Sha, strikgona, ai laik Heda bezer gona. - Yes, little warrior, I am the Commander's favourite warrior.


	9. Polis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalie and her charges arrive in Polis. Ascension Day is celebrated and Anya and Natalie dance again. Some bad news is delivered by Heda herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit rushed, sorry. But the real story starts soon, and I'm eager to get there. So meh.
> 
> Also, dialogue in italics is Trigedasleng (though written in English), as Natalie can now speak it fluently and understands it. I left proper nouns in Trig, tho, to annunciate their importance, like nicknames and such.

**Earth: Five Months After Descension (sometime in February), 2149**

 

    Polis really was full of all kinds of people. There were stalls everywhere, filled with produce and furs and dried meat and weapons and trinkets and-

    “ _ Natali, look at that!”  _ Bran hopped in place in the cart that had carried them from  _ Tondisi _ to the big city, pointing at a stall with colourful pots and vases and pitchers. There were the traditional browns and tans, and there were also blues and reds, yellows, oranges, purples, pinks, greens, and there were white ones too, and black. “ _ So many colours!” _

_     “I see them, Bran!”  _ Natalie laughed, holding onto Ana tightly when she wiggled around. Noah sat silently next to her, open-mouthed and wide-eyed at the teeming streets before them. They had just entered the gate into the city, and had turned down just a few streets. 

    The cart stopped, and Talia – who'd been steering the horse pulling it – turned and grinned. “This is where we get off,  _ Fayagada _ . We will have to walk from here.” She swung off and reached for the kids to help them down. 

    Noah hopped down by herself, ignoring the offered hand. Natalie sent an apologetic face to the woman, who just shrugged and reached for Ana instead. Natalie handed the toddler over and jumped down, lifting Bran down once her feet hit solid ground. She tugged on Noah’s jacket to get her attention. “ _ Stay close to me. _ I don't want you getting lost.”

    “ _ Okay,”  _ Noah agreed and stuck close to the group, her hands swinging free and her eyes taking in all that surrounded them. Drane and Laina led the tiny procession on their horses, leading two other horses that carried Natalie and the kids’ clothes and things. 

    The group made their way through the winding streets, heading towards the tall tower in the distance. Natalie could see a flame flickering at the top, and was so focused on what she dubbed ‘The Giant Candle’, she didn't notice the woman that joined their trek until she spoke. “ _ Heda _ has prepared a house for  _ you and your children  _ near her tower.”

    Natalie sucked in a startled breath, her gaze falling to the tall (to her, anyway) warrior walking next to her. “ _ Onya! Hi. _ ” The redhead smiled sheepishly and adjusted her grip on Bran's hand.

    Anya's gaze showed amusement, even as her face stayed as impassive as ever. “ _ Hello, Natali. _ ” She leaned over to address the boy clinging to his guardian's hand. “ _ Bran,”  _ then she looked to Noah, who walked slightly in front of the boy, as if to protect him from the crowd. “ _ Noa.  _ Where is the  _ strikon?”  _

    Natalie pointed over at Talia, who had moved a bit closer to the children when she noticed Anya, carrying the little girl on her hip. “Talia offered to carry her so she wouldn't get lost or trampled.”

    Anya nodded at the stocky woman toting the toddler before turning her sight back on the redhead at her side. “I will escort you to your new house, and make sure you have everything you need for your household.”

    Natalie relaxed just a touch and smiled. “Thank you. What is expected of me to earn all of this, though?” She wouldn't reject a gift from the Commander or the General, but she also didn't want to be any kind of burden to either of them. 

    “That will be decided later,” Anya assured, leading them down a street that was next to the impressive tower. Natalie nodded, then took Ana into her arms as she reached for her, settling the sleepy toddler over her chest. The little girl nuzzled her face into her guardian's neck and sighed. 

    The group was led to neighborhood of sorts, like a gated community Natalie once saw in a movie back on the Ark. There was an actual fence around it, with two gates on either side. They entered the community and Anya looked around, her stoic features at least relaxed. She directed Drane, Laina and Talia to  a small, paint chipped house with a covered porch. Then she led Natalie and the children to a slightly bigger house. 

    The house Natalie is taken to is a dark wooden cabin almost, slabs of wood sitting like patches on parts of the outside walls. There was a bit of an alcove over the door –which was surprisingly still intact–  and a slab of broken concrete sitting as a tiny porch in front of it. There was one window on the right side of the door, but some sort of covering blocked anyone from looking inside. Anya opened the door and stepped aside, letting the little family in to look around. To the direct left of the door stood a rack, which Anya mumbled was for their weapons. On the right sat a brazier, ready to be lit, with a few chairs surrounding it. A few lumps of fur sat around it as well, as seats, and a pile of dry wood sat in the corner. Natalie wandered past an opening, noticing a set of stairs on the right and a storage space on the left full of furs and blankets. She decided continue through the first floor before exploring further. In the back was a sort of kitchen. Counters and shelves sat against the walls, and a pantry sttod in the back right corner. A large table with eight chairs sat in the middle, dark wood gleaming. She nodded and moved back to the stairs where the other two children had disappeared to and climbed them carefully, trying not to jostle the child that now slept in her arms. Upstairs to the left she found a bathroom, where a tub sat empty and a shelf held oils and soaps. A chair sat in a corner next to a smaller stool. A table held a large flat bowl and a pitcher of water. Past the bathroom further left was a bedroom with two beds and two trunks. Natalie and Bran were already arguing over who would get which side of the room. Natalie shook her head and carried Ana out and to the other side of the staircase, where she found two more bedrooms, each with a bed and a trunk. She laid Ana down in the smaller room, tucking her into the furs snuggly, before going to the room the older two had chosen.

    “ _ Be quiet, Bran, Noa. Ana is sleeping,”  _ she shooshed them, and they quieted down. “ _ Noa gets the bed closest to the door.” _

__   Noah looks smug for a second until Natalie cuffs her lightly over the head. “Ow!” She ducks and covers her head, glaring at the redhead.

    “ _ Don't look so smug, yongon. This is so you can leave quickly without waking Bran,”  _ Natalie scolds, crossing her arms. She makes her way back down the stairs to find Anya still at the doorway. “ _ Thank you, Onya.” _

    “You should thank the Commander. It is she who arranged this for you,” Anya smirks. She saunters to the pale woman and leans close, her breath ghosting over her cheek. “Now you have your own bed, we do not need to go to the woods.”

    Natalie turns as red as her hair, but smirks and leans up to whisper, “ _ only if the children stay in their beds.” _ She leaves the house laughing, heading to start unpacking their things from the horses.

 

**Earth: February 16, 2149 (Lexa's Ascension Day)**

 

    The Tower swarmed with people, all gathered to celebrate the fateful day  _ Leksa  _ became their Commander. Music played for all to hear, alcohol flowed like water, and a feast was laid before them to eat as they pleased. The Commander herself sat on her throne, a small smoke on her lips as the children of Polis put on a reenacting of her Conclave, their tiny voices yelling out the story while they swung wooden swords and spears.  _ Leksa _ had given a speech, commemorating the past Commanders and praising their accomplishments. There was a sort of ceremony, where a group of children (‘ _ Natblida’  _ they were called) were also honoured as potential Commanders. They stood in a line near the  _ Heda's  _ throne, looking proud and fierce. Natalie ached for them when she heard that most of them would be killed at the next Conclave; half of the children were as little as Bran, if not younger. 

    Noah was with a group of Seconds _ ,  _ laughing and comparing the feats of their Firsts, having been recently inducted as Talia's Second. The girl was a bit bruised and battered, but happy. Bran clung to Natalie like usual, watching the scores of people with wary dark eyes. Ana sat on Natalie's hip, taking in the whole scene with giggles at some of the faces some of the people made at her. Natalie and her charges had been a constant presence in and around the Tower since they arrived in Polis. So the people who worked in the Tower had all been captivated by one or more of the children that stuck close to the redhead, and the  _ Natblida _ had befriended them (albeit a bit distantly when the angry bald  _ Fleimkipa  _ was around). Bran was even relaxed around some of the handmaidens, if a bit wary and cautious. So while the children were occupied with the handmaidens that kept the Tower clean and running smoothly, Natalie spent time with the Commander and Anya, telling them of the place she came from. Other times, Natalie and her charges were permitted to sit in on a few lessons the Nightbloods attended.

    It was no surprise then, when Natalie and her adopted family (including Drane, Laina, and Talia) were all invited to the festivities within the Tower. Even Dex and Kay showed up to attend. They danced like they had in Tondisi, but pulled in Drane and Laina as well. And of course, Talia joined them to dance with her  _ snogon.  _ Then they all collectively pulled in Natalie and the two children with her. Kay lifted Bran onto her hip, his giggles drifting over the group. Ana was passed from person to person, swung around and tossed in the air as the party went on. 

    Then the song changed, and suddenly Natalie was standing alone as the drums beat out a sensuous sound. A flute and some stringed instrument accompanied the drums, and a tall dark haired beauty added her voice to sing. Anya appeared in front of the redhead, her gaze smouldering and a smirk on her lips. She stalked towards the shorter woman, her hips swaying in time with the beat of the drums and her arms reaching for her. She circled around her, Natalie following her movements with her eyes, turning her head as well. Anya trailed her fingertips over Natalie's waist, slipping under the shirt she wore to feel smooth skin. Natalie licked her lips and started moving with her, led by small touches and nudges from the older woman. They pressed themselves close, hands roaming over backs and arms. They swayed as one, a smirk on one pair of lips while the other stayed parted in a dazed expression of almost disbelief. Hazel eyes bored down into brown, pupils dialating as the song went on and the room seemed to heat up. Sweat beaded on their skin, glistening in the candlelight. Other couples danced around them, but neither woman noticed as they focused on one another. Then, when the song ended, Anya took Natalie's hand and pulled her from the room. There was a murmured promise from the younger woman's adopted brother to look after the children before they were in the corridor and against the wall. 

    Anya buried her fingers in the thick red locks of the shorter woman, licking her way into her mouth as she scratched lightly at her scalp. Natalie let out an embarrassingly loud moan, gripping Anya's hips tightly and pulling her closer. Anya reciprocated by slotting her thigh between Natalie's legs, trailing one hand down to squeeze at her ass and lift her just the slightest. The redhead trailed her fingers up the warrior's sides, under her shirt, stopping just below the wrappings over her breasts. Anya shuddered, pressing Natalie closer to the wall and kneading the flesh in her hand. Another moan slipped from one mouth to the other, and then Natalie pushed at Anya.

    “ _ What is wrong?”  _ Anya was so dazed, she slipped straight to Trigedasleng. She furrowed her brow, searching the face of her lover.

    Natalie shook her head, partly to clear her fuzzy head and partly to interrupt Anya. “ _ Nothing. Take me to your room. I'm not much into public sex.”  _ She smirked, slipping her hands out of the general's shirt to play with the hem.

    Anya smirked back, pulling away and taking her by the hand. “ _ This way.” _ She led the way to her chambers, locking the door behind them.

 

**Earth: Six Months After Descension (sometime in March), 2149**

 

    Natalie sat at the table in her house in Polis with her three charges, Drane, and Talia, eating a private dinner. They were quiet save for the toddler babble from Ana on a booster seat next to the redhead. Laina was late.

    The hunter had gone to a post in the west with a group of traders to supervise the trading of some of the furs she had cured herself, and had been expected back a week ago. They wouldn't be as worried as they, except the post she had traveled to was extremely close to  _ Maun-de _ , the mountain. From what Natalie had heard from everyone she had asked, that was very dangerous territory. Plagued by strange men –in strange gear and armed with what Natalie was sure was guns– and a burning fog that melted the skin of men.

    There was a knock on the door, and the adults and Noah exchanged glances before Drane stood, pulling his dagger from its sheath. He sauntered to the door and pulled it open partway, then resheathed his blade as he opened the door completely. “ _ Onya, Heda,”  _ he greeted with masked surprise. Natalie and Talia joined him in the front room, the two youngest children crowding around their guardian while Noah stood next to her First.

    Anya looked at them grimly as she and the Commander stepped inside, a young girl behind the General in the position as her Second.  _ Leksa  _ looked around the home a moment, taking in the homey appearance of the front room. There were pictures on the walls, drawn by Bran or colored by Ana. One of Noah's knives sat on a shelf in pieces, no doubt a story behind the display. Then the stoic brunette turned to the occupants of the house, and they were shocked by the turmoil that swam in her gaze. She lifted her chin, as if steeling herself. “ _ You are Leina kom Trikru’s family?” _

    Drane nodded, his heart sinking. “ _ Yes, Commander, Leina is my Father's sister's daughter.” _

_     Leksa _ nodded, her brow creasing just the slightest. “ _ I am sorry to have to tell you, the Maunon have taken her.” _

    Drane nodded once, bowing his head in respect to his  _ Heda _ . “ _ Thank you for telling us.” _ The Commander nodded her welcome and turned and left, leaving Anya and her Second behind. Drane took a breath and turned to his surrogate sister and his cousin's girlfriend. “ _ I am going to get some air.” _ Then he turned and left, rubbing his bald head.

    Talia kept her fave impassive, then went to the back room to clean uo the meal. Natalie stood dazed, her fingers absentmindedly pushing through Bran’s dark curls. She nodded, her gaze flicking up to meet Anya's. “So she's not coming back?” She spoke in English, trying to make sure she understood.

    “No.” Anya shook her head, a small frown on her lips. 

    Natalie nodded again and took a deep breath, blinking back the tears that threatened. “ _ She was my best friend. I will miss her. _ ”


	10. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven's point of view! She wakes up and finds herself on Earth, but not with whom she had expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a thing posted but hated it so I rewrote it and changed it completely. This is that. We will never speak of the other version again.

**The Ark: Sometime in the Fall, 2148**

    “Can I stay over here tonight?” Natalie slumped in the doorway for Raven's room. She sported a new set of bruises on her arm, and the look of exhaustion on her face.

   “Your sperm-donor being an asshole again?” Raven grimaced, pulling the shorter girl inside. At her nod, Raven scowled. That piece of– “Come on, I've got a sort of ice pack thing.” The brunette went to a bin she kept her random things, pushing things around and dumping a few on the floor.

   “Thanks, Raven. Sorry. I don't know why I keep going back there.” Her best friend sounded dejected and tired, and Raven fought down the urge to go and find David Campbell and beat the shit out of him.

    She finally found the small pack and bent it in half, shook it, then placed it on the darkest bruise. “Sorry,” she mumbled when Natalie jumped. “I don't know either. Finn or I would have went with you, you know.” They usually did, even if they ended up just standing in the hall while Natalie did whatever she had gone there to do.

   “I know. It's just… as much of an ass as he is, he's still my dad.” Natalie sniffed, shuffling her feet against the floor. “And he still has all of mom's stuff.” Raven stayed quiet and nodded, digging in her drawers and pulling out a shirt. She tossed it at the redhead before pulling out her own pjs. “Is this even clean?” Natalie smiled a bit.

   Raven shrugged, grinning. “I don't remember. But it's either that or sleep in what you're wearing.” She knew Mr. Campbell would be on a rage tonight, like he always was after a visit from his daughter. Natalie never felt safe staying by herself when he was. Raven was always glad to have her over, and there was the added bonus that the redhead was safe while she was. Ever since Mrs. Campbell had died...

   “Thanks, Rae. For everything.” Natalie changed into the shirt and stripped off her jeans, climbing into the bed and laying against the wall.

    The implications were clear in the older girl's voice. Thanks for putting up with her weird questions, thanks for pulling her away from whatever weird project she was working on, thanks for making her eat food and rest… She was up to something, and Raven was trying not to pry but why did she need to know about thrust and resistance in the atmosphere and pressure in space?

   Raven shook her head to dislodge her curiosity. She’ll ask her later. “Shut up.” She kept her voice light, even though she was worried and angry and really wanted to punch something. Finn was gonna be pissed, too, when he heard about this. The old man hadn't laid a finger on his daughter in months, he must have been drinking again. She climbed in and settled on her back, and smiled when Natalie moved to lay her head on her shoulder. “Night, Nat.”    
   “Night, Rae.” 

  
  


**Earth: Sometime in September, 2149**

 

    One minute she was watching as the Earth came hurtling towards her in a veil of fire –or rather, through a veil of fire that surrounded the pod she was in– the next she was waking up with a pounding in her skull. The weird memory/dream floated around as Raven came to, slightly confused as to why the memory from a year ago had refreshed itself. Her friend was gone, and nothing would change that. No matter how often her mind forced her to see the redhead's face when she closed her eyes. At least she knew what she had been doing –she’d been fixing up a pod like the one Raven came down in. The pod. She opened her eyes, blinking away the fuzziness as her vision focused on her surroundings. Some sort of cloth hung above her, stretched out like a makeshift roof. The space she lay in was warm, and a glance to her side revealed a fire burning. More of the cloth as walls– a tent? She reached to feel her head, trying to confirm what the pain was, and realized she couldn't. Her hands were bound above her head, and the ache in her shoulders made itself known from being in the same position for God knew how long. She moved her legs experimentally and found they were also tied together, but left to sit loose on the furs she laid on. Her throat was dry, and she tried to swallow to ease the scratchiness. Faded, hazy images floated around in her mind, of a flash of red hair and a cup of something being held to her lips. Water on her face, green blurs…

    There was a gasp, and she turned her head to find three children staring at her with wide eyes. She doubted that kids this young had been in the Skybox. That meant… There were people on the ground already? Survivors of the bombs! The oldest, a young girl with brown hair and eyes, pulled out a wicked looking knife and held it up, pushing the other two behind her. The one boy was the next in age, as the third was a toddler –two or three, Raven would guess.  _ “Bran, hon Nomi in. Lid em in hir, ste snap!” _ At the girl's words (strange words, although slightly familiar sounding. Lead? Snap? Here?), the boy took off out of the tent. The girl holding the knife –why exactly a child would have a knife, Raven couldn't fathom– stood stock still, her hand holding the littlest to her side.

_ “Nomi ona homplei kom emon bro,” _ the boy came back and spoke, and a tall woman followed behind him. “ _ Ba Nomon ste hir.” _

_     “Onya,”  _ the girl with the knife pointed at Raven, and the brunette swallowed back her nerves and looked up. 

    The woman standing there with the boy gripping her leg was tall, at least from this angle. She had dirty blonde hair with black roots pulled back from her face in a braid, revealing sharp cheekbones and an impassive expression. She wore a dark grey ribbed tank top over black pants, and a belt wrapped around her waist over the tank top. Raven gulped again, staring into cold hazel eyes that made her freeze completely.

    The spell was broken when the woman turned to the children, waving her hand gently. “ _ Bants. _ ” The children all scrambled out of the tent, and the woman turned back to the brunette. She stared for a minute, and Raven started to fidget, pulling on the rope on her wrists.

    “Are the ropes necessary?” Raven finally spit out, getting mad. The woman hadn't even moved a little since the kids left, just kept staring at her.

    “Yes.”

    Raven huffed, rolling her eyes and moving to try and find a more comfortable position. “Where am I? 

    “In my  _ houmon trap,  _ my wife’s camp. She was hunting when your… pod fell near the river. She and her brothers brought you here, to her tent,” the woman explained, a flash of something, annoyance maybe, crossing her eyes. Her jaw twitched as she seemed to contemplate something, and Raven licked her lips. “I have sent a rider to find her, she will be back soon.” The woman nodded, then left the tent abruptly, apparently satisfied. 

    Raven sighed and let her head fall back, closing her eyes. She was supposed to find the hundred, the kids that had crashed down here less than two weeks ago. She needed to at least find her radio and contact the Ark. The air was breathable, she was still alive! She needed to tell Abby, to save those people. She needed to find Clarke, and Finn. She needed to….

    She must have dozed off, because suddenly she was gasping for air as a hand shook her. Another kid, a girl of maybe ten or eleven, jumped back with wide eyes.  _ “M- moba. Onya don tel ai op–”  _ she gulped, straightened her posture and cleared her throat. She grabbed something in her hand and held it out, a sloshing sound echoing slightly.  _ “Drein daun.  _ Drink. It is water.”

    Raven eyed the water skin closely and reached for it, a bit shocked to find that her hands were no longer tied above her head. They were still tied together, though, and she had a little trouble grabbing the proffered water. She managed, drinking long, cool gulps of the liquid before handing the water skin back. “Thanks.” She wiped her mouth on her arm, wiggling herself into a sitting position.

    The girl nodded, then stepped back. “ _ Natali _ will be here in a minute,” she informed the brunette, before leaving the tent.

    Raven stared after her, stunned. Then she shook her head. It couldn't be. There had to be people with the same names, right? Like there were like ten “John”s on the Ark. There was probably a few “Natalie”s down here. Right? The tent flap opened, and a person swept in. It was a woman, Raven could see the curves under the clothes she wore. Her face was hidden by a hood, and the two older children from before crowded at the opening of the tent. The hooded woman stopped in front of the fire, the flames casting shadows in just a way that Raven couldn't distinguish any facial features.  _ “Hakom em don laik tai op?” _ Her voice was taut as she glanced back at the children. When none of them offered an answer, she huffed and pulled out a knife, stalking towards Raven. 

    The brunette scrambled back, away from the sharp object, sucking in a breath. Was she going to be killed, even though literally the only things she's done is sleep and drink water since being down here? “Wait wait wait, what are you–”

    The woman grabbed ahold of Raven's hands and cut the rope before doing the same to her ankles. She rubbed her wrists, frowning at the red markings on her skin. “Relax,  _ Skayon. _ You will not be killed, not if I have anything to say about it.”

_ “Natali, chit yu dula?!”  _ The woman from before swept past the children and pulled the other one away, her face betraying her worry and anger. 

    “ _ Onya, em ste ai lukot!” _ The shorter woman argued, it sounded like, pulling her arm from the blonde's grasp. 

_ “Em ste splita–”  _ the blonde now looked to be pleading, reaching towards the other woman. Raven averted her eyes, at least trying to give them some sort of privacy, even just a tiny bit.

_ “Em pleni, Onya!”  _ There was a rustle of fabric. “I was an outsider at one point too. She is my friend, the one I told you about. This is Raven.”

    Raven startled at hearing her name, looking back up at the two women. The shorter woman had her back to the brunette, so all's she saw was a mane of red hair. She blinked, pushing herself up to stand. She was taller than the redhead, but shorter than the blonde, she noticed in the back of her mind. She reached for the redhead, stopping just short of grabbing her shoulder. The woman seemed to sense the movement anyway and spun. “Natalie?” 

    It  _ was _ Natalie, her best friend, standing before her. She reached out and touched her face, fingertips tracing down a scar that led to a swirling of ink on her jaw. “Raven,” Natalie breathed, closing her eyes. She sniffed in a breath, then smiled. The smile looked pained, but Raven smiled back. “You must be starving. Come with me and I'll get you something to eat.”

    “ _ Natali,”  _ the blonde straightened her posture, and her face hardened.

    “ _ Chil au, Niron.” _ Natalie turned to the woman and traced her fingertips along her jaw, smiling softly. “She won't hurt anyone. She's a mechanic, not a warrior.”

    The blonde seemed to soften, taking the hand off her face to squeeze it. She nodded once, then turned to leave with the two children at her heels. Natalie shook her head and turned back to the brunette, tilting her head. Raven cleared her throat. “Grounder Princess is intense, huh?”

    Natalie snorted, her face scrunching up in amusement. “Anya is protective of me. It wouldn't be the first time someone I found hurt had attacked me.” 

    “What!? What have you been doing down here, Campbell?” Raven spluttered, now running her hands over Natalie's arms and turning her to look her over.

    Natalie chuckled and swatted at her hands, backing up. “Living. But living is sometimes dangerous here. And I was an outsider when I arrived a year ago, in a streak of fire with fire coloured hair.” She shrugged, then gestured at the tent flap. “Let's get dinner, I'm hungry.”

    Raven followed the redhead outside, squinting against the light. Her mouth fell open, staring at the trees surrounding them on all sides. The sky was darkening, and birds flew past clouds. A breeze ruffled the leaves, and then there was a pattering of footsteps and an ‘ _ oomf’  _ from Natalie. “ _ Nomi! Chek au, bluma!”  _ Raven blinked as the redhead scooped the toddler that had collided with her legs into her arms with a grin.

    “ _ Ste meizen, Strikon!”  _ Natalie took the offered flower and stuck it into a buckle on the jacket she wore, then kissed the little girl's cheek. “ _ Mochof, Ana.”  _

__ Raven raised an eyebrow. “Wait, how long were you down here?”

    Natalie laughed, making the little girl blink at her before grinning. “Just a year. Things happened, and I ended up taking care of these three.” She motioned to the kid that had had the knife and the little boy that had clung to the blonde, Anya. “Noah has been in my care for most of the time, and Bran for a little less than that. Ana here has been with me for ten months.”

    Raven nodded, then remembered what Anya had said earlier. “Wait, the blonde, uh, Anya, said this was her wife's camp.” 

    Natalie was quiet for a moment, leading Raven to the fire in the middle of the camp. Raven took that time to look around a bit more, noticing a few other tents set up and a handful of people gathered around the fire. A smell wafted towards her on the breeze that made her mouth water. “Yes, it is.” She didn’t say anything more before she stopped next to a huge man, nudging his shoulder with a tight smile. “ _ Drein, _ give my friend an extra juicy piece. She's never had real food that wasn't freeze-dried.”

    The man laughed, holding out a plate with some meat and fruit on it. “Here, I will make a plate for you and  _ Strikon _ as well.”

    “Who's he?” Raven asked her friend, taking the plate as it was shoved in her hands. 

    “My brother. He and his brother and cousin and his brother's wife are the ones that found me wandering around. I was starving and injured and hallucinating, and  _ Kei _ ,” she pointed over at a woman with curly dark hair down her back and caramel skin, “fixed me up and nursed me back to health.  _ Drein en Deks _ adopted me as their sister last spring.” She smiled, taking the plate the big bald man handed her. She led the brunette (and the two children that had just appeared) over to a fallen log, setting the toddler down before sitting.

   Raven bit into the meat on her plate, moaning at the flavors that exploded on her tongue. “Oh my god, the ground is my new favourite place to eat!” She devoured the food on her plate in a few minutes, trying to savor the flavors while simultaneously easing the pain of her hunger. The two younger children giggled at the faces she made. Once she was finished, the mechanic turned to Natalie, her face grim. “Nat, I need to get the radio that was in that pod. I have to contact the Ark, they're gonna cull three hundred twenty people if I don't.” She'd almost forgotten, if she was honest with herself. The food, the view, the fact that Natalie wasn't as dead as she had thought–

    “What do you mean? Why would they–” the redhead cut herself off, her face hardening. “The oxygen. I thought there was a few more years?”

    “Wait, you knew?” Raven furrowed her brows. She shook her head. Of course she did, Natalie had always had a way of knowing things. “The radio, Nat.”

    “Right, I have a couple of people keeping watch over the pod. We'll go see if your radio is still there.” Natalie stood up, and the three children stood with her. She sighed, shaking her head.  _ “No, yongon. Yu set raun hir.” _

_     “Ba Nomi!”  _ The boy pouted as the older girl, Noah, sat back down with a frown.

_ “Skat, sen in yu Nomi!”  _ Anya was suddenly there, and Raven just barely managed to not jump two feet in the air. 

_ “Sha, Nomon. Moba, Nomi.”  _ He sat down again, still pouting. 

    Natalie smiled at the taller woman, taking hold of her hand. She leaned in and murmured to her softly, her words too quiet for Raven to hear. Then she was turning away and gesturing for the brunette to follow, heading for the treeline. “Come on. I left my two best guards at the pod, with instructions to capture anyone who tried to mess with it. They would have come back in a couple hours anyway, when  _ Deks rn Kei _ went to replace them.”

    “What's that language you all keep speaking?” Raven followed Natalie, watching where she was stepping so she didn't fall.

    “It's called  _ Trigedasleng. _ Only the warriors speak  _ Gonasleng _ , or English.” Natalie turned slightly to the left and kept her hand on the handle of a blade Raven just then noticed was there. “I can teach you, if you want.”

    Raven hummed noncommittally, then asked another question. “Where'd you get the wicked scar?”

    Natalie laughed, touching her right cheek a moment. “We were attacked by bandits a year ago on our way to  _ Tondisi _ , and when one tried to harm Noah and Bran, I protected them. His knife caught my cheek. I have a scar on my arm too, from the same man.”

    “What happened?” Raven glanced at her. 

    “I had just started to learn to fight, so I wasn't that good yet. He caught me off guard the first time, cutting my arm. Then I just didn't move swiftly enough and he got my cheek. Then I killed him.” The redhead kept her gaze on the path they walked, or at least in the direction they walked. 

    Raven studied her for a moment, looking her over. “He was trying to hurt those kids?” She asked, and Natalie nodded. “Then good for you.” Raven shrugged, smiling. 

    Natalie smiled and finally pushed out of the forest, waving at two figures standing vigil by the pod that rested in the dirt. “ _ Talia, Solan!” _

_     “Natali!  _ There's a voice coming from inside. And a man came, he is tied up here.” One of the figures, a tall woman with short blonde hair and brown eyes, stepped forward. 

    Raven perked up at the mention of a voice. That had to be the radio! She ran straight for the pod and opened it up, not paying attention to the man that sat against the side of it. “Ah ha! Raven to the Ark, Raven to the Ark, anyone copy?”

    “ _ Raven, we copy _ !” A voice crackled over the system. 

    “Abby! Abby, there's people down here! Earth is survivable! I repeat, Earth is survivable!” Raven was grinning, the radio in her hand. There were shouts of excitement and cries of relief streaming over the connection.

    “ _ Hod op!”  _ The other guard, a man with black hair in braids and dark green eyes, shouted at two people who were creeping along the treeline. 

    “Wait!” Natalie held her hand out, and the two guards hesitated. “Finn?!”

    “Finn!” Raven spun and stepped towards the two. She grinned wider and ran to the boy who stepped out, a look of shock on his face. A blonde girl stepped out behind him, her eyes wide. Raven hugged the boy and kissed him.

    “Raven! Natalie? What the–” Finn hugged his girlfriend and stared at the redhead. “We thought you were dead!”

    Natalie shook her head, grimacing. “Nope, not dead. Just on the ground. What are you all doing down here?” She looked to the blonde. “You're Clarke Griffin, aren't you?”

    “Yeah. Who are you all?” She looked back and forth between the five that stood there. 

_ “Shof op!”  _ Solan snapped at the man leaning against the pod, who had begun shouting through the gag over his mouth.

    “Wait. This is the man who tried messing with Raven's pod?” Natalie stared at the man in disbelief.

_ “Sha, Natali _ . He tried opening the door before we subdued him.” Talie nodded, shifting on her feet. Raven was holding onto Finn, who looked guilty and refused to meet anyone's gaze, and Clarke stepped forward with a scowl.

    Before the blonde could say anything, however, Natalie ran forward and cut the ropes binding the man. She then proceeded to hug him with a grin. “Bellamy!”


	11. Explainations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat's friends have some questions, and she explains a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am slowly working on extending my chapters, because so much is happening and I don't want too many chapters posted. So, here's about 4,306 words, give or take a few.hopefully next chapter will have more plot advancement. 
> 
> Also, thanks for reading, please let me know what you think or leave kudos or say hi or something so I know this is being read. Things like that gives me motivation to update sooner! :)

**The Ark: One Day Before Descension, 2148**

 

    Natalie checked her things again before sighing and leaving the area. The pod was ready to go, but she needed a bit more time. She had spent the night with Raven, and most of the morning with her and Finn. Now she wanted to see the Blake's, to sit with Octavia and hear another one of Bellamy's stories. The corridors were relatively empty, with only a few guards wandering along their posts. She always took the most empty halls, wanting to avoid as many nosy people as she could. Too many questions unanswered could get her into trouble. 

    She knocked on the door once she got to it, leaning against the wall next to it. She counted as she waited for Bellamy to open the door, because Octavia only ever answered it when Bell wasn’t home and she knew it was Natalie. When she got to “ten mississippi”, the door swung open to reveal the dark haired man that was one of the redhead’s best friends. “Hey Bell. Can I come in?”

    Bellamy smiled and stepped aside, holding the door wide. Inside was empty, but Natalie knew O was in the hole in the floor, like usual. She hated that her friend had to hide, and she wished the laws were different. Once the door was shut, Bellamy opened up the compartment to let his sister out, and the girl stretched and made a face. “Thank the gods it’s you, I was starting to get a cramp in my foot.”

    Natalie smiled and sat down, sighing contentedly when the younger girl sat and leaned on her. “It took you ten seconds. You’re losing your touch, O.”

    Bellamy rolled his eyes, sitting on a chair near the girls. “That’s because she was sure it was you, so why hide?”

    “I was right, wasn’t I?” Octavia grinned, hugging Natalie. “I know Nat’s knock, I told you. I can tell when it’s her.”

    Natalie laughed and hugged the girl back, leaning her head over to rest on the brunette’s. “I love you guys, you know that, right?”

    Bellamy smiled warmly, leaning back so the chair rested on two legs. “We love you too, Nat.”

 

**Earth: Sometime in September, 2149**

 

    Bellamy wrapped his arms around the woman who had thrown herself at him, ignoring the initial shock of finding his best friend alive. “Natalie! I thought they floated you!”

    Natalie was quiet for a moment, and she pulled away and shook her head. “Nope. I came down on an escape pod.”

    The man took his time to study the redhead, noting the scars that showed and the tattoos he could see. He took her chin and moved her head to see the scar better, frowning. “What happened?”

    Natalie knew he was asking ‘what happened that made you decide to come down’, but she answered ‘how’d you get the scar’ instead. “Bandits. I was trying to protect a couple of kids, and wasn’t paying attention. I’m fine now, though, that was a year ago.” She smiled and turned to her guards. “Talia, was he carrying anything with him when you captured him?”

    The warrior frowned at the obvious use of English and nodded, pointing to a gun that lay nearby. She had knocked it out of the  _ Skaiyon’s _ hand and left it where it landed. “He had a  _ fayagon _ , I left it there.” her nose wrinkled at the object. 

    Natalie looked it over without touching it, then looked back up at her friend. “You won’t use it on anyone, right?” He shook his head, looking completely confused. Natalie nodded once, then took a breath. “Okay. You can have it back. Just, keep it on the safety, okay? I don’t need anyone accidentally getting shot.” She took a few wide steps back, turning to face her friends and Clarke. “Okay, so Rae didn’t explain. Why exactly are you down here?” She figured maybe they were a part of some group sent to scout the Ground ahead of the rest of the Ark, but that didn’t quite make sense. Finn was only seventeen, he wasn’t old enough to qualify for anything quite as important as a scouting mission. And from what she remembered, Clarke was Finn’s age. The only one here that was anywhere close to being qualified was Bellamy.

    The blonde narrowed her eyes at Natalie, crossing her arms. “You explain first. Who are you?”

    Natalie nodded and sighed. “My name was Natalie Campbell. I was born on the Ark in 2128 in Factory Station. Well, I was raised in Factory Station. I overheard your conversation with little Jaha about the oxygen failure and took an escape pod and landed here a year ago. I was adopted last Spring by a pair of brothers and their family, making me  _ Natali kom Trikru.” _ The redhead pointed at the tribal markings on her jaw when she got to the last part. She studied the four Sky people as she spoke, looking for their reactions. Raven already knew all this, and Bellamy and Finn knew the first part. Bellamy just stared at her, a bit dumbfounded. Clarke stared back at her, and Natalie wasn’t able to read her expression (mostly because she didn’t know her). Finn just kind of looked shocked and awed at the same time.

    “Are you serious, Campbell? Why the hell would you-” Finn started, stepping towards the former Arker. 

    Talia and Solan reacted quicker than Natalie, pulling their swords and brandishing them at the boy while putting themselves in between the apparent threat and their charge. Natalie sighed, crossing her arms.  _ “Hod op, Talia, Solan.” _ Solan looked back at her, a scowl on his face. 

    “ _ Ba Natali-” _

_     “No.  _ He’s not a threat.” Natalie shook her head, and the two guards backed down immediately, although they stayed close just in case. It wasn’t as if the woman couldn’t take care of herself, but she had a habit of trusting those she shouldn’t. The redhead looked at Finn, who had gone quite pale. She raised a brow and tilted her head. “Why would I what, Finn?” He shook his head rapidly, avoiding her gaze. Natalie rolled her eyes and huffed. “ _ Ai hayon,  _ Collins, what is it?”

    “I was just gonna ask why would you…” He frowned at the ground, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He had pulled away from Raven when the warriors had threatened him, pushing her behind himself in an attempt to protect her. He shuffled his feet, his cheeks blushing. “Why would you steal a pod?” 

    Natalie lifted her chin, realization dawning. He wasn’t asking why she’d steal, because she used to do that from time to time on the Ark, little things like extra gauze and what passed for concealer, so she didn’t have to explain to Sinclair why she was coming to work bruised and cut up. Things like the older books that were in storage, fairy tales and fictions mostly, to read to Octavia when they were younger (Finn didn’t know the books were for O, he just thought his friend really liked reading). He was asking why would she commit suicide. Because that was what taking an escape pod was considered. No one knew that the Earth was inhabitable, so everyone assumed it wasn’t. She took a deep breath and lowered her arms, looking up at the darkening sky. Clouds were rolling in once more, and it smelled like rain. “That- I’m not really sure how to explain that, Finn.” She bit her lip and shook her head, looking back at her friends and Clarke. “Is it really that important anymore?” They stayed quiet, so she nodded and licked her lips. “So what are you guys doing down here? I’m assuming it has to do with the oxygen failure?”

    Clarke nodded, her stance and expression shifting. Natalie blinked at the sudden air of authority that radiated off the girl and shifted as well, straightening her posture and placing her hands behind her back. It was a stance she picked up from the Commander, and she never tried to stop herself because it made her feel more confident. She might not be an official leader, but she still had a bit of authority at times. Clarke glanced at Finn and Bellamy, then at Raven where her gaze lingered a bit. “We’re from the Skybox. One hundred of us, plus Bellamy, were sent down to see if the ground was survivable.”

    Natalie’s blood boiled. The Council sent down a ship full of kids- She spun and her hands clenched, then unclenched. She turned again and looked at Bellamy. “And why were you with a bunch of delinquents?” She looked to Finn. “And why the hell were you in the Skybox?”

    Both boys (because the expression on Bell’s face made him seem like a guilty child, being scolded for sneaking comic books into class yet again) were pale, and Finn answered first. “I uh, I took a spacewalk and wasted three months of oxygen.” He glanced at Raven as he spoke, then down at his shoes.

    Natalie managed to keep her face schooled, but just barely. There was more to that story, she knew, but she’d have to ask him another time. She looked to Bellamy expectantly, as did the others. So they didn’t quite know why either, then? He fidgeted and licked his lips, seeming to steel himself. “I found a way on for Octavia.” 

    If he was trying to avoid describing exactly how he did that, it worked. Natalie paled now, her head becoming light and her heart pounding in her chest. “They found her?” She looked right at her best friend of over fifteen years, her eyes stinging. If they found Octavia, that meant that Aurora Blake… 

    Bellamy nodded, his jaw clenched. “She’s back at camp. They-” He swallowed, blinking rapidly. “They floated mom.”

    Natalie scowled deeply, her hand automatically going to the hilt of the dagger on her waist. “I’m gonna kill Jaha, I swear…”

    “You don’t have to,” Bellamy mumbled, glancing at the others. Natalie looked up at him as her heart sank once more, at the implications his statement left.

    “You didn’t-”

    “I didn’t have a choice, Nat! They floated mom, and they were gonna float O too once she was old enough!” He turned away and shoved a hand through his hair.

    “Wait, what are you saying, Bellamy?” Clarke stepped forward, her brow wrinkling. 

    Bellamy worked his jaw for a moment, looking to the sky. “I- He told me if I killed Jaha, he’d get me on the dropship. So I-”

    “So you killed the chancellor? Bellamy, what the hell?” Natalie frowned. 

    Bellamy had bent to pick up the gun that still rested on the ground, and he spun to face her as he stood once more. “I didn’t have a choice!” He repeated himself, the look in his eyes desperate. “I couldn’t let Octavia be alone down here! I couldn’t just let her come down by herself!”

    “She wasn’t by herself, dipshit! She was with ninety-nine others!” Natalie stepped forward, getting in his face. “I would have found her and made sure she was okay!”

    “How was I supposed to know you were alive, Natalie!? They told us you were floated for attempting to steal!”

    Natalie closed her eyes and grit her teeth. “Who told you?” She opened her eyes when he stayed silent. “Was it him? Did he tell you that? Or did the Council?”

    It was Raven that spoke up then, moving to place her hand on Natalie’s arm. “He did. I didn’t want to believe it, but I asked Sinclair to look into it, and…” She shrugged. Then she glanced at Bellamy, her face stoic. “Oh, and Jaha’s not dead.”

    Natalie nodded, slumping in defeat. “So they have everyone convinced I’m dead, then? Maybe that’s a good thing.” She pulled away and turned to face her guards. She studied them for a moment, appreciative that they had stepped away to give the bickering friends some privacy. She almost missed Raven’s last statement, but felt an odd mix of relief and anger. Relief that her best friend wasn’t a murderer, and anger that the man was still breathing the little bit of oxygen left. She shook her head and turned back to the Sky People again. “We need to go back to camp now, or Anya will send her army to search for me.” She wanted to be joking, and even smiled a bit wryly, but the warrior really would send a search party. 

    “I need to take the radio to the dropship and hook it up, there’ll be more power there.” Raven accepted the change in subject easily, heading for the pod to get the  _ tek. _

    “You need to come back with me, Raven.” Natalie cringed, knowing her friend was going to argue. 

    “The hell I do, Campbell. I’m probably the only one capable of hooking it up correctly.” 

    “Actually, we have a hacker at the dropship,” Finn interjected, then immediately looked to regret his words as Raven glared daggers at him, the radio in her hands.

    “Problem solved, then,” Natalie chirped.

    “No, not problem solved. Nat, what the hell?”

    Natalie sighed and looking at the mechanic and rubbing the back of her neck. “Rae, the only reason we came out here without trouble was because I promised Anya we'd come back before breakfast,” she explained, trying to convey her apologies without having to say them. 

    “You and Grounder Princess,” Raven scowled, getting irritated. She crossed her arms, then uncrossed them and got in the redhead's face. “What's up with you two anyway? I thought she had a wife.”

    Natalie had gone pale, eyes flickering from Raven, to Finn, to Bellamy, and back. The guys were watching closely, probably wondering who they were talking about. She had mentioned Anya twice now. She swallowed the anxiety that had bubbled up and nodded, looking up over Raven's shoulder. “Yeah, she does.” She let out a breath and steeled herself for judgement. Not that her friends were judgey people, but the romance that had sparked between her and the warrior had been burning and quick. She knew most Arkers would think their progress, their union, too fast. Would think her too young to be so serious already. “Me.” 

    Her friends (could she call them that anymore?) were quiet, and she was afraid to look at their faces. She spun and started the trek back to camp, knowing Solan and Talia would make sure Raven followed. She didn't wait to see the boys’ shocked reactions, she didn't wait to see Raven's ‘ah-ha’ face.

    Natalie was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice them until she was being yanked back suddenly. A club swung and thudded into the ground right where she had been standing, stained with blood and dirt. She drew her sword from where it had nestled on her back and struck, catching the arm of a Reaper. It was a short, stocky man with a thick black beard and wild black hair, his eyes bloodshot and dangerous. He pulled his lips back in a sneer, revealing bloodied and broken teeth. His breath smelled like rotten meat and death, and Natalie barely had time to scrunch her nose in disgust before he was swinging at her again. She dodged again, running into a body. She spun and saw Raven, her face pale and terrified. “Stay close to me, Rae!” She managed to finish the spin, swiping her sword through the gut of the Reaper before he was able to recover. Then she thrust the end into his chest and pushed him off with a foot and a grunt. 

    “Holy shit!” Raven tripped and fell, landing on her ass hard. “What the hell is that!?”

    “Reaper,” was all Natalie managed before another Reaper was upon her with a jagged rusty blade. She blocked it, gritting her teeth as the vibrations from the impact ran up her arm. She pushed him off and swiped for him, but he jumped back without a scratch. Natalie went in again, trying to keep an eye on her friend while defending herself. She landed a cut on his cheek, then immediately went for his shoulder, losing her sword when it got wedged in his flesh. The Reaper let out a guttural yell and swiped for her again, catching her in the stomach before his head flew to the ground. Anya nodded from behind the now dead Reaper, her sword dripping blood in her hand. A quick look around proved that all the Reapers were down and everyone else was standing. Except for Raven, who was still stunned on the ground. The redhead turned and knelt next to the brunette, checking her over. “Are you okay?”

    “Am  _ I  _ okay?! Are  _ you _ okay??” Raven pushed herself to her feet, reaching for Natalie's stomach. Blood was soaked through her shirt, sticking to her skin.

    Natalie laughed, grabbing the handle of her sword and stepping on the body of the Reaper. She pulled her blade free and wiped the blood off on the Reaper's ragged clothing before re-sheathing it on her back. “I've had worse than this before, I'll be fine.” She waved her hand and went to Anya, knowing the warrior would want to check her over. The blonde ran her fingers over sun kissed skin, lifting the soaked shirt to peer at the gash in her stomach. “I'm okay, An.”

_ “You're so reckless. You left your front open, trying to protect that skaigada.”  _ Anya sighed and laid her forehead against Natalie's, closing her eyes.

    “ _ I'll teach her to fight. Or you can.” _ Natalie smiled and pulled away, starting back to the camp. Anya re-sheathed her sword and waited for the others to pass by her to follow behind them. 

    Their trek back to the camp was uneventful after that, and quick. Anya pushed her towards the healer’s tent as soon as it was in sight, and the redhead went quietly. Raven just plopped down by the fire and scowled with her arms crossed.

    Natalie winced as Kay applied some sort of ointment on the gash in her stomach. “ _ You are lucky this isn’t too deep, Fayagada,”  _ the  _ fisa  _ scolded, frowning.  _ “I do not have anymore string for stitches.”  _ She covered the cut with a clean cloth and then wrapped her torso to keep the bandage on.

    “ _ I’ve had worse, Kei. _ ” Natalie grinned, pulling her shirt back down to cover the bandages. She stretched out her arms above her head, ignoring the pull of her skin, which was already starting to scab a bit on the edges.

    “If you harm yourself more by overworking yourself, I will be sure to tell  _ Heda _ to put you on horse shit duty,” Anya threatened when she stepped back out into the day. 

    “You wouldn’t dare!” Natalie paled, knowing her wife would, in fact, dare. The last time she had gotten injured, she’d pulled her stitches when she continued to spar and train with Noah. She had ignored the pain from her back, and hadn’t stopped until Bran had yelled about the blood leaking through her bandages and clothes. She’d spent a month mucking out the stalls, instead of looking after the younger children in the Tower like she usually did.

     Anya raised a brow, looking completely unimpressed. Natalie sighed and relaxed her arms, slumping to the log by the fire next to the blonde warrior. “Did the  _ skaigada _ find what she needed?”

    Natalie nodded, looking over to the mechanic. The brunette sat against a tree nearby, looking to the sky like it held all the answers. “Yes. She sent it with the others, to try and boost the signal with the drop ship they landed in.” She knew that if they got a hold of anyone on the Ark again, if they established a more stable connection, it was likely she’d have to take Raven back to the camp where the delinquents were. The Council would most likely want to know everything, including about the  _ Kyongedon _ , the people of the Ground. 

    The clouds were heavy now, the sky darkening further as the morning went on. Natalie still sparred with Noah, but she made sure to hold back more than usual so she didn’t cause her cut to bleed more. Bran stayed close, watching from the fire and entertaining Ana. Anya kept an annoyed eye on Raven, who also watched Natalie, but who was trying (and failing) to pretend she wasn’t. Drain and Dex both were sparring near the other two, and Kay was busy in her tent with something. The two guards stood at one end of the campsite with a few others Anya had brought, and some other guards stood and paced the parameter. 

    “Okay, I give. Tris, you spar with her, I used all my energy this morning with those Reapers.” Natalie pulled away from Noah, gesturing at the young girl who had given Raven water earlier. Anya’s Second nodded and jumped in as told, grinning at her friend as she brandished her sword. 

    Once that was all settled, Natalie went to sit next to Raven. Ana climbed into her lap, like she knew the toddler would, and she pressed her nose to the crown of her head. “ _ Hei, Strikon.” _

    “ _ Hei, Nomi.”  _ The little girl smiled and snuggled into the woman’s chest. 

    “ _ Nomi, is your friend coming to Polis with us?”  _ Bran looked up at her from the dirt, where he had been drawing pictures with a stick. 

    Natalie glanced at Raven, who was making a point to not look at them. She was fiddling with something she had taken from the pod that had a bunch of wires sticking out. She sighed and looked to the boy. “ _ I don’t know, Bran. Maybe. _ ” She smiled and reached over to him, running her fingers through his curls. “How about we work on your  _ Gonasleng,  _ yeah?” She’d been trying to teach him and Ana both English, just in case. He loved hearing it, and could understand it, but speaking it himself was always a struggle. 

    The boy sighed and nodded, scrunching his nose as he thought. Before he can say anything, though, Raven speaks up. “What is that word they keep calling you?”

    Natalie flushed, turning to the mechanic as her heart rate spiked. The younger woman had been so quiet, she’d honestly thought Raven had been too angry with her to talk to her. The redhead takes a minute, blinking before looking to Bran. “Bran, do you remember the  _ Gonasleng _ word for ‘ _ Nomi’?” _

__ He tilted his head and pursed his lips, his brow wrinkling. After a minute, he shakes his head and slumps, looking at the ground with a frown. Natalie just smiled and scratched his scalp a bit. “The word is ‘Mom’.” Noah plunked herself next to Natalie and tickled Ana, grinning at the giggle the toddler let out. Raven looked part surprised, part curious, and Noah tilted her head. “Is it so strange for the children she is raising to call her that?”

    Raven blinked and shook her head, glancing at Natalie before looking into the embers that still burned. “No, I suppose not.”

    After that, Noah started chattering away at the  _ Skayon _ , telling her about various events that occurred over the past year. Once lunch time rolled around, the little warrior had Raven laughing about several things Natalie had done, and the others had joined in the story telling. Drane and Dex took turns describing the early days of her training, and Kay complained about the stubbornness the redhead displayed every time she was injured. “This woman, I will tell you,  _ Reivon,  _ does not know how to rest.” Kay grinned and shook her head. “She injured herself a few months ago while sparring with the  _ Natblida _ , the Nightbloods, and then got up the next day to do it again.”

    Noah sniggered. “She pulled her stitches, and  _ Heda  _ made her clean the horse’s waste.”

    Natalie scrunched her nose as her cheeks reddened. “Come on, you guys, really?” She pouted and cuddled the toddler on her lap closer until she wriggled to get down. “Why does it bring you such pleasure to tell my friend about my shortcomings?”

    “Because her reactions are funny,  _ ai Niron,” _ a low voice answered, and Natalie looked up to find Anya standing in front of her. She was smirking with amusement dancing in her eyes, with Ana on her hip and Tris by her side. 

    Natalie stood up and stalked to her, a smirk tugging at her own lips. “Is that so?” She grinned when the older woman nodded, then turned and threw a playful glower at her supposed friend. “And why do you find them so amusing?” She smiled to let her know she wasn’t really all that upset.

    Raven gave her a shit-eating grin, shrugging her shoulders. “I dunno. ‘Cause it’s like you really haven’t changed much at all. On the Ark, when there was work to be done, you made sure to finish it. Even that one time when you split your head open falling from that vent, you ignored Sinclair’s orders to go home and rest and finished up.” She glanced at the others, grinning wider as she explained a bit. “Sinclair was our boss, and the vent was really up high. She slipped and fell and ended up with five stitches just here,” she pointed at the left side of her hairline, “and she almost passed out before she finished the repairs she was working on.”

    Anya huffed, shifting Ana to hold her with one arm while she rested her now freed hand on her hip. “So you’ve always been this clumsy?”

    Natalie blushed deeper and shrugged, smiling. “Maybe. I’m getting better, though! I haven’t tripped over the ground in two months!” Her words brought laughs to everyone listening, even Ana giggled.


	12. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things happen and here comes a storm! and Lincoln! and things are different than in the show because fanfiction! yay!

**Earth: Sometime in September, 2149**

 

    It was dark, she was cold, but she didn’t care. She was too mad to care. Everything made sense, now. Bell had shot the Chancellor, he’d  _ killed  _ to get on the dropship, just ‘cause she was on there! She pushed through some brush, not focusing on where her feet were taking her. So when her world turned sideways and a pain shot up her leg, she was genuinely surprised. And when there was suddenly a man standing there above her, she was genuinely scared. Her vision faded as her heart beat rapidly against her ribs, and when next she opened her eyes it was dark. She was alone, and there was no way out that she could see. Then a man, the same one from before, came in. He held a knife out, red hot and steaming. She Struggled, cried out, pleaded, backed away, and still he came. He knelt in front of her and pressed the hot blade against the wound on her leg, the one she had just noticed was there, and her vision went dark once more.

 

**The Ark: Sometime in the Spring, 2138**

 

    “What happened next, Tally?” Octavia tugged on the older girl’s shirt, pouting as Natalie closed the book with a final sounding  _ thump! _

    “I’ll read you the next chapter next time I come over, I have to go home.” Natalie pushed off the bed the two girls had been sprawled on, tucking the book in the space by the wall that she always hid it in. 

    “You always leave, why can’t you stay?” Little Octavia let go of her shirt, looking up with big, wet eyes. 

    “If I stayed for too long, my daddy would come looking for me, and he might find you. I promise I’ll come back tomorrow, okay?” Natalie headed for the door, smiling sadly. “It’s your bedtime anyway, O.”

    The door shut behind the redhead, and Octavia crawled under the covers. Her mommy was already sleeping, having fallen asleep at the beginning of the chapter Natalie had read. Bellamy was too, dead to the world since before Natalie came over. She was alone, then, in a sense. She didn’t like being alone, the monsters came out when she was alone. She squeezed her eyes shut, burrowing further under her blankets. “I am not afraid,” she whispered, focusing on what her brother always said. “I am not afraid.”

     She fell asleep soon after, the words tumbling through her dreams.

 

**Earth: Sometime in September, 2149**

 

    She was alone when she woke up again, and blinked away the fog from the memory dream. She had to get out of here, what if the man came back? She got up and started looking around, feeling along the rocky walls of her prison. There! The rocks were loose here, if she could only…

    Soon there was a tight opening, just big enough for her to squeeze through. She swallowed the panic that tried to set in and moved, climbing up into the hole and started the slow crawl forward. Something moved ahead, scratching against the stone. She gulped again and licked her lips, starting to whisper. “I am not afraid. I am not afraid.” She startled when she thought she felt something touch her leg, and moved forward faster, keeping up the chant. “I am not afraid. I am not afraid.” 

    Finally, finally there was light! She repeated her mantra as she pushed herself into the daylight, collapsing to the ground in relief. She allowed herself a few minutes to rest, to enjoy the fresh air. Maybe too many minutes, she thought as she heard footsteps approaching.

   “ _ En’s gada, en’s laksen!”  _ The strange words were from a little kid, a boy with curly dark hair and dark eyes. There was a group of people behind him, holding weapons and wearing leather and fur.

__ A woman pushed to the front and knelt down, her focus on the blood on the brunette’s face. She spoke in a weird language really quickly, pressing her fingers on Octavia’s throbbing head. Red hair was held back by braids, and brown eyes were full of concern. Wait a second, she knew that look, the wrinkled brows and worry radiating off the woman....

    “Natalie?” Octavia spoke, shocked and confused. “I must be seeing things…” Because Nat was dead. She stole something she shouldn’t have, or maybe she got caught stealing one of the many books she brought to read to her, and they floated her. Bellamy said… Bellamy’s word didn’t count anymore. Not after what he did to get down here.

    The redhead caught the her gaze and gaped. “Octavia? What happened? Bell said you were at his camp, I-” 

    “It’s not his camp,” Octavia scoffed, relaxing a bit. Too much was happening, there were too many things to focus on. So she chose to continue focusing on her brother, instead of the fact that her best friend was alive and well and on the Ground in front of her. “He’d like to think he was in charge.” Clarke was in charge, that much was obvious. Bellamy was just there to look scary with his gun.

    “O, how did you get hurt? Can you stand?” Octavia nodded and Natalie pulled her up, supporting her weight when she wavered. She leaned heavily against the woman, keeping her weight off her bad leg.

    “I twisted my ankle on a rock. And fell, hit my head. I think my leg got cut open too.” The younger girl shrugged. “I’m okay, though.” She looked around then, eyes wide. Natalie was dressed like the people around her, wearing what looked to be leather armor. She had a bow slung across her torso, knives at her waist. A tattoo on her jaw, even, and scars littered her exposed skin. “What the hell, Tally, you’re one of them?” This wasn’t making any sense at all.

    Natalie cringed a bit, and Octavia felt a bit of guilt for the way her words had come out. It was too late now, though. “I, listen, that’s not important. I need to get you back to my camp, have our healer look you over. Kay will be able to help you.”

    “ _ Nomi, ai don sin in du ouder,” _ the boy nodded towards the left, tugging on the redhead’s shirt. Octavia followed the boy’s gaze, 

    Natalie looked over and narrowed her eyes, calling out in Trig once more.  _ “Hod op! Nou kom au nou mou _ ,” the woman commanded, then flicked her wrist. Two of the people with her, a broad shouldered woman with short blonde hair and a young girl with brown hair in braids, stepped forward and pulled a man out of the brush.

    “He, he’s the one who, who,” Octavia blinked at the man, shrinking into Natalie’s side.

   The man spoke in that strange language, standing tall with his face impassive. He gestured at Octavia, and the girl tilted her head in question.

    “ _ Mochof. Yu laik Linkon kom Trikru, sha?”  _ Natalie tightened her grip on the brunette. Octavia blinked at the way her friend spoke so smoothly, an air of authority in her voice mixed with kindness.

_ “Sha.”  _ The man nodded once.

    “Okay. Can you take a messenger to the  _ Skaikru _ camp?” The man nodded, and Natalie looked to the blonde guard at her side. “Talia, Noah, go with him. Tell Bellamy that I have Octavia and that she’s safe. Tell him I will bring her back once she’s healed enough.” Whoa, wait-

   The blond warrior nodded and turned to follow the man, but stopped when the younger warrior did not. “And if this  _ Belomi _ wants to come and check on this  _ Octeivia  _ himself?”

     Natalie frowned, tilting her head. “Then bring him to camp. But only him, those kids need a leader.” Ah, so the redhead didn’t see him as the leader either, then?

    The trio left after that, and Natalie sighed. Octavia eyed the remaining hunters with caution, holding onto the older woman. “Natalie, what’s going on? What are you doing down here, I thought you were dead?” 

    Natalie sighed and started walking, leading the group down some sort of unseen path in the forest. “I heard some stuff last year, and stole a pod to escape to Earth. I know about the oxygen running out on the Ark, and Bellamy told me how he got on the dropship. Clarke and Finn explained what the hundred of you are doing down here, and Bell told me about your mom.” The woman stopped a moment, glancing back at the people with her. “After I landed down here, I ended up really hurt. Drane and Dex found me,” she nodded at the two big men following close, “and they and a couple others took care of me. Two seasons ago, uh, like, half a year ago, Drane and Dex adopted me as their sister.”

    Octavia listened with a furrowed brow, staying silent for the moment. She opened her mouth to say something (what, she wasn’t sure. She’d figure that out after she got her voice working again), and was interrupted by screaming. She was unceremoniously shoved to the side, and she tripped over her feet and landed on her side on the ground. There was yelling, and the Sky girl looked up in time to see a battle breaking out. Natalie was wielding a sword, already tinted red, as she fought against a big man in a mask. The boy was kneeling next to Octavia, watching the fight closely with his hand on her arm. After a couple of minutes, Octavia managed to push herself up to her feet, and the boy latched onto her shirt. She looked around and started moving towards- was that  _ Bellamy??  _

    Suddenly a big hand was over her mouth, an arm pulling her back. The boy gasped out, but followed where the man was pulling Octavia. Octavia struggled for a minute, trying to get away, because she might be really pissed at her brother, but he was still her brother, and she needed-

_ Thwack! _

    The girl that had been running by was very quickly pinned to a tree, a spear sticking out from her chest. Octavia gaped as blood trickled from the girl’s slack lips, even as the weapon still vibrated from the impact. She spun and looked at the man behind her, her eyes wide. He had saved her, not once, but twice now! He’d closed her wound (even though that hurt like all hell) and he had pulled her out of the way of the suddenly flying spear. Holy hell. “Thanks.”

     The man nodded and pulled on her arm, but stopped when Natalie abruptly appeared. The woman was grimacing, but seemed to be okay. “Octavia, come on. We need to go before more show up. I told Bell I was taking you to my healer.”

    “Go where?” Octavia frowned, watching as Bellamy ran off with his group. She wondered how Natalie had convinced him to let her go.

    “My camp, it’s near here. Come on, before it starts raining.”

 

**Earth, at the Dropship: Sometime in September, 2149**

 

    Noah scowled as she and Talia approached the  _ Skaikru  _ camp.  _ Linkon  _ had led them part way and pointed in the direction they needed to go before running back towards the hunting party. There was a half-built wall, a poor excuse of a gate. There were bumbling children guarding the perimeter, and she was sure even Ana could sneak past their defenses. She kept a look out behind her, leaving Talia to find the man  _ Natali _ had named. The two came upon the gate, and a couple of boys stood in their way.

    “We seek  _ Belomi kom Skaikru,  _ Bellamy of the Sky People. We have a message for him,” Talia spoke, squaring her shoulders. Noah watched the boys closely, her hand at the ready on her sword. 

    “Bellamy’s not here.” A blonde girl stepped forward, tilting her head at Talia. “Aren’t you one of Natalie’s guards?”

    “ _ Sha _ , yes. She has sent us with a message for Bellamy.” Noah could tell Talia wasn’t about to tell this girl anything more, and she was getting antsy. The sky was darkening, and a storm was brewing. 

    “ _ Just tell her, Talia,”  _ Noah sighed, glancing around at the kids surrounding them. They were starting to make her nervous.

    Just then, before anyone could do or say anything, a group of people came barreling through the gate. A tall man was carrying a boy with shaggy hair, and a couple more boys followed close behind. They looked scared and worried. The group disappeared into the giant metal thing with the blonde girl, and then a few of them came out. “Take them inside! I’m going to get answers!” The man shouted, pointing at Noah and Talia with his  _ fayagon _ . 

    Noah went to pull out her sword, but was stopped by Talia. “ _ Do not hurt them. The man and the hurt boy are friends of Natali.” _

    “ _ Jok,”  _ Noah swore, and she allowed herself to be dragged into the metal thing. 

    The blonde girl was yelling at a boy messing with a bunch of  _ tek _ , and then she was yelling at the  _ goufa _ holding onto her. “What the hell are you guys doing? That’s a kid!”

    “Bellamy told us to take these two inside,” one girl answered, squeezing Noah’s arm. The warrior-in-training hissed at her, covering the pain that shot up her arm from the grip to her shoulder.

    The man, Bellamy, apparently, came rushing in just as a peal of thunder split through the air. “There’s a storm coming!” Noah rolled her eyes and glared at him. “What are you waiting for, get them upstairs and chained!”

    “Bellamy, you can’t! That’s a kid and that one is a friend of Natalie’s, remember?” The blonde frowned at him, crossing her arms.

    “They’ll know what the hell is going on, then!” Bellamy shouted back and pushed past her, making her stagger to the side. 

    “If you hurt us, Anya’s army will come down on you and your people so hard there will be nothing left to burn for a funeral pyre!” Noah spat, struggling to get out of the hold of the older children. “And that is only if  _ Heda  _ does not hear of it first!”

    “ _ Noa, em pleni!” _ Talia hissed, standing still. Noah scowled deeper. She didn’t understand why the warrior didn’t fight her way out, she could easily beat these  _ branwodas. _

     Bellamy leaned in close, a sneer on his face. “I know Natalie, alright? She wouldn’t let this Anya attack us for questioning a couple of intruders, wife or not.”

     That’s what he thought. Natalie herself would attack them if they hurt her, Natalie has killed people who have hurt her. “Natalie would lead the army here if I am harmed.” She ignored the look Talia shot her and focused on staring this ignorant man down. “She does not tolerate those that hurt children.” Especially not the children she claims as her own. Not that she was going to tell him that, he didn’t need to know everything.

    “Then stop struggling and cooperate. You should be fine as long as you do as you’re told.” He straightened up and waved his hand, and the children started pushing them towards the ladder. 

 

**Earth, Natalie’s Camp: Sometime in September, 2149**

 

    Natalie set Octavia down in Kay’s tent, sending Bran to fetch a water skin. Raven had followed the girls into the tent, standing near the opening. “Where’s Noah?” 

    “Hi, Rae. Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks for asking.” Natalie smirked at her friend, tilting Octavia’s head to get a better view of the gash on her temple. 

    “Yeah, I can see that, smartass.” Raven grinned, crossing her arms. “But I didn’t see your kid come back with you.”

    “Wait, what?” Octavia looked between the two women, her brow wrinkling. “Who are you?”

    “O, this is Raven. She’s from Mecha Station. Rae, this is Octavia Blake, Bellamy’s little sister.” Natalie avoided looking at the girls, then sighed after a couple of silent moments. “Raven was the one I hung out with when I couldn’t hang out with you and Bell, and O was the one I went to visit and why I stole all those books.”

    Octavia pulled back from Natalie’s fingers prodding at her head. “Okay. Hi, Raven, nice to meet you.” She smiled at the older brunette, who threw a wave her way before looking back to Natalie. “What did she mean, your kid?”

    Natalie was quiet for a moment. She was getting tired of explaining these things over and over. “In the simplest way I can explain it, I have custody of a few kids. Noah is one of them.” She got up and pulled Raven inside and to the side, ignoring the grumbling the mechanic let out. “ _ Kei, she has a gash on her head and a leg wound.”  _ She spoke quickly, gesturing to Octavia. She stood for a moment, studying the younger girl. The she frowned a bit and sighed. “You’re going to find out anyway…” she mumbled, tilting her head. “I also have a wife.”

    “Wait, what? You got married?” Octavia lurched in surprise, then hissed. Kay shot her a look and then went back to spreading a salve over her wounds. 

    “Well, yeah.” Natalie shrugged, smiling to herself. She didn’t offer anything more on the subject. “Are you hungry? We have some fresh meat on the fire, Solan is an excellent cook.” She pulled Octavia up to her feet and helped her out of the tent, leading her to the cooking fire. Just before any of them could sit, however, there was a bright flash of light almost immediately followed by a loud roar. Natalie paled significantly, barely holding in the squeak that threatened to spill from her lips. “Oh,  _ jok. _ ”

    Raven ignored the sudden storm and smirked, looking over at Natalie. “Was that a swear word?” A torrent of rain chose that moment to dump on them, causing the mechanic to let out her own string of swear words. “Holy- that’s cold!” She grinned up at the crying sky, and Natalie shook her head. 

    “Come on, let’s get inside before the wind starts!” Natalie tugged her friends towards her and Anya’s tent, where she found Bran and Ana already sitting on their pallets. Anya was also inside, poking at the fire in the brazier that sat in the middle of the large tent.

    “ _ You brought another one?”  _ The warrior frowned at Octavia, pulling Natalie to the side to check her bandages from that morning. 

    “ _ Onya,”  _ Natalie started, then sighed. “This is my friend Octavia Blake. O, this is Anya.” The redhead glanced at Octavia a minute before focusing back on her wife. “ _ She was hurt, I wanted to make sure she was okay.” _

    Anya raised her brow but stayed quiet, her fingers brushing over the skin above the cut on Natalie’s belly. She kept her gaze down, tracing over the tattoo that bound the two of them together. Another peal of thunder sent Natalie jumping into the tall blonde, who smirked into the redhead’s hair. “It has been a full year, and you are still scared of thunder,  _ fayagada?” _

__ “I’m not scared, it just startled me,” Natalie denied, pressing her face against Anya’s collarbones. She stayed like that for a minute before sighing and pulling away, sitting on the furs she shared with Anya. Ana plopped herself in her lap and started playing with a couple of loose braids. 

    “ _ Nomi,” _ Bran started, then glanced at the two Sky People. He frowned and wrinkled his brow before continuing on. “ _ Nomi,  _ she you friend too?” He looked at Octavia curiously.

    “Yes, Bran. This is Octavia, she’s been my friend since I was six summers old.” Natalie smiled at the boy, proud of his attempt at English.

    “Damn, Nat,” Raven whistled, sitting near the fire to warm up. 

    “What, I can keep a secret!” Natalie pouted at Raven, or tried to. Ana giggled at her, making her grin down at the toddler.

    “I guess you can,” Raven conceded, grinning over at Octavia. “I knew she was seeing someone, ‘cause she only came over on certain days. Said she had something to do on the other days. I didn’t know about you ‘til you got caught last year, but I never figured she knew you.”

    Octavia shrugged. “She couldn’t tell anyone, or she risked getting me sent to the Skybox and my mom getting floated. I mean, that all happened anyway, but that was my own fault, really.” 

    Natalie frowned and smoothed back the errant strands of Ana’s hair, eyeing the younger girl. She needed to talk to her soon, try and convince her that it wasn’t her fault…

    “Why don’t we just talk for a bit while we wait for the storm to die down?” Natalie smiled at the others, leaning against Anya when the warrior sat next to her.

 

**Earth, at the Dropship: Sometime in September, 2149**

 

    Noah sat in a corner in the giant metal box with her arms crossed. She was not pouting, but she  _ was  _ tied by her ankle to a ring in the floor by a rope. At least she was faring better than Talia. The man,  _ Belomi,  _ had chained her by her wrists, pulled them taut until she was standing with her arms outstretched. They’d taken their weapons away, and left them with a couple of boys with crudely made knives to watch them. They’d beaten Talia a little bit when they had tied Noah up, because the blonde warrior had tried to fight them off then. Her face was swollen on the right side, and her lip was split and bleeding. The blonde girl had come in and tried to treat Talia, but she spit at the  _ skaigada _ and she left.

    The storm raged outside, and Noah was at least thankful that she was inside and not stuck out in the rain. She’d rather be at Natalie’s camp with her brother and sister, because sometimes Ana got scared of the thunder. And because she really didn’t like how the thunder echoed around this strange metal thing they sat in. 

    Noah watched as the door in the floor opened, and the blonde girl rose up. She had blood on her hands and soaked in her clothes, and her face was grim. She stalked to Talia and stared at her for a moment. “Where’s the antidote?” She frowned deeper when Talia didn’t answer, lifting up a bloodied knife. “Finn isn’t getting better, he was poisoned. Where’s the antidote?”

    Noah frowned and sighed, pushing herself to stand. “She will not talk to you.”

    “Why not?” The blonde girl, apparently the healer, looked to her with a raised brow. 

    Noah shrugged, not feeling like explaining. “We do not have the antidote. And if we did, we could not give it to you. There are many poisons used on blades, and if the wrong antidote was given without need, it could kill the victim faster than he is already dying.” She tugged at the rope on her ankle as she explained, testing the strength. She wouldn’t be able to get free by herself. “I am do not know poisons well enough to know them by smell, and neither does Talia. I am sorry.” She glanced up to see the healer’s face twist and she looked back down to the floor. 

    An especially loud crack of thunder shook the metal building, and Noah dropped to the floor and covered her ears, squeezing her eyes shut. Usually storms didn’t bother her, but the way the walls of this place made the thunder sound was louder and scarier. She didn’t like it. She didn’t know the girl had moved until she felt tugging on the rope on her ankle, and she opened her eyes to see the blonde healer cutting her free. “I’m Clarke.” 

    Noah sniffed, forcing herself to stop crying, because warriors don’t cry. She nodded and wiped at her eyes. “My name is Noah.” 


	13. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn's funeral, progress with the throuple (ish), and some of the Skaikru go to Polis! also, meet some of the Nightbloods!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when I get other ideas, I take longer to post. I apologize, have a chapter. Next chapter finally has Clexa meeting, so look forward to that! :)

**Earth; Sometime in September, 2149**

 

    Natalie led her party through the still soaking ground of the forest, following Lincoln’s hand drawn map to the dropship. The storm had ended as abruptly as it started, leaving a fresh smell to the air. The animals were still quiet, and the group that followed Natalie was too. There was a certain tension in the air, as if something was waiting for the precise moment to jump out and attack. 

    They approached the wall of the  _ Skaikru, _ and Natalie held her hand up in a command of halt just at the edge of the trees.  _ “Let me go first, I will signal you all to follow in a moment.” _ The order was met with some frowns, but also silent obedience. She went slowly and cautiously, leaving her hood down so that maybe Bellamy or Finn would see her before anyone tried to attack her. She’d left Raven and Octavia at her camp with Anya and the rest of the guard, partly to keep them out of any crossfire accidents that may occur and partly as a slight hostage advantage in case Bellamy and Clarke couldn’t control the rest of their people. 

    The wall was destroyed, and Natalie wondered how they got it to stand at all. The camp itself was in shambles, pieces of whatever they had been sleeping in scattered all over. There were quite a few kids out, all openly staring as she proceeded forward. “Where is Bellamy Blake or Finn Collins?”

    She was met with silence, and one of the girls ran off to the inside of the dropship. A group of boys halted her movement, brandishing crude knives and other sharp objects as weapons. “How do you know their names?” One boy practically snarled, lifting his chin up in an apparent attempt at intimidation. 

    “If I was you, I would put those sorry excuses for weapons down and back off,” Natalie warned, curling her lip and tilting her face to show her scar. It’s some weird habit she picked up when she learned it made people who didn’t see battle often nervous. 

    “And if we don’t?” The boy swallowed loudly, his eyes flickering from her gaze to the scar. Natalie was impressed, he was trying to take charge of the situation. She smirked and slowly brought her fingers to her lips, blowing out a sharp rapport of whistles. The boy looked up over her shoulder and paled, backing off immediately. “Alright guys, back off, let the lady through.”

    Natalie smiled and turned to face the warriors she had brought with her, raising her hand and beckoning them inside the walls with a flick of her fingers. “They will not hurt you as long as you do not pose a threat to us.” She started towards the dropship, but was stopped when a small body crashed into her. “Noah!”

    “ _I don’t like their giant metal house,_ _Nomi_ , _everything echoes in there_.” The little warrior pressed her face into Natalie’s stomach, and the woman gripped the girl’s shoulders.

    “ _ It does, huh? You are okay now, you are out. Where is Talia?” _ Natalie looked over the area, frowning when she didn’t see her friend/personal guard. 

    “ _ You cannot be mad at Clarke, it was not her decision!”  _ Noah looked up with wide eyes. “ _ She helped me and cut me free!”  _

_     “Cut you free? Noa, what are you talking about?”  _ Natalie frowned, looking back down at her oldest charge and really looking her over. Her frown deepened when the girl looked guilty, shuffling her feet in the dirt. “Noah! Speak true!” She held the girl at arm’s length, a bad feeling stirring in the pit of her stomach.

    The warrior-in-training licked her lips and fidgeted a bit, her hand moving to the blade that wasn’t there. “When we arrived yesterday, the man  _ Belomi _ ordered us to be tied up inside.”

    Natalie forced herself to relax her hands, letting go of Noah and pushing her behind her. She stepped around the girl and faced the metal monstrosity, gritting her teeth as a special kind of rage boiled in her blood. Bellamy may have been her best friend once upon a time, but no one touched her kids and got away with it. 

    “BELLAMY!” She bellowed, pulling her sword out and walking closer to the dropship. “GET YOUR SORRY ASS OUT HERE!” She didn’t react to how some of the kids flinched, and she didn’t notice how her brothers came to stand behind her on either side, wielding their own swords with scowls. The rest of the warriors with them all tensed up, hands on their weapons in preparation for a battle. 

    The man exited the metal building with his hands held up, palms forward. “Natalie, I can explain-”

    “Oh, you can explain why my child just told me you  _ tied her up _ when she was sent to tell you that your sister was okay?” Natalie moved forward, backing Bellamy against the outside wall of the dropship. Around her, her warriors all surrounded the two to make sure no one interfered. 

    “Whoa whoa whoa, Nat, calm dow-”

    “Do not tell me to calm down, Bellamy Blake, you have no right!” Natalie pressed the edge of her blade to his throat, sneering in his face. “You knew who Talia was, you knew she was with me, and you tied her and  _ my child _ up in your damn metal box! Where’s Talia!?”

    “I do-” He looked properly frightened, his face void of colour and his eyes wide.

    “Where!” Natalie demanded, pressing her blade just a bit more, just enough for a thin line of blood to leak from his throat.

    “ _ Natali, I am here.”  _ Natalie turned her head to look at the entrance to the dropship, where Talia stood next to Clarke with her chin raised. She was hurt, her face swollen in places and her hand clutched to her side. “ _ It was just a misunderstanding, Noa was not harmed.”  _ The unspoken ‘ _ let him go’  _ was there in her gaze, or what Natalie could see of it.

    Natalie looked back to Bellamy, glaring at him before backing off and sheathing her blade. Then she unhooked her sword and handed it to Drane silently, reaching for Noah to check her over again. She didn’t trust herself not to hurt someone. She pulled Noah to her side and turned to face Talia and Clarke. “Where is Finn?” Her heart sank when she caught site of Clarke’s face crumbling, and she rushed forward. “What happened?”

    “He was stabbed with a poisoned knife.” Clarke’s voice shook and her lip wobbled, and Natalie was impressed at how the girl kept her chin up. “He d-” She took a deep breath, looking up at the sky and blinking back tears. “He died this morning.”

     Natalie tilted her head, licking her lips. She forced out a smile, then a half-assed laugh. This was a joke, right? Finn set this up to mess with her for leaving. “I’m sorry, I thought you said-”

    “I did.” Clarke looked at her, like she knew what she was feeling. She probably did, what would Natalie know of Clarke’s life? “He um, he-”

    Natalie shook her head, blinking rapidly. Then she nodded, letting out a sad chuckle. “Of course.” She’d had a relatively good year, and it had just gotten better when her friends showed up. It was too good to be true, and now it was starting to fall apart. She squeezed the bridge of her nose, and turned to face Clarke once more. “Okay. Um, is there, is there a way you uh…” She really didn’t want to say it out loud, that would make this all real. “Do you want to handle his funeral?” She choked it out, her chest squeezing in protest.

 

**The Ark; Sometime in the summer, 2139**

 

    “You’re gonna get caught, Nat!” a seven-year-old Finn Collins not-quite-whisper-yelled, glancing behind him into the corridor. 

    “Only if you keep shouting like that, Finn!” Eight-year-old Raven Reyes scolded, only a little quieter than the boy.

    Natalie just shook her head and grinned, grabbing the book she had been looking for when she finally found it. She knew no one was going to be coming this way for another hour, she made sure. She never would have brought her young friends with her otherwise. “Come on, I found it! Let’s go!” She jumped down off the stool and put it back where she found it, then ran past the other two. She grabbed Finn’s hand, because he ran the slowest, and pulled him towards the little space they always played in, the space between their two stations that Natalie used to get back and forth. 

    “What’s the book for, anyway?” Finn leaned against the wall to catch his breath, crossing his arms.

    “Reading.” Natalie grinned, flipping through the pages carefully. There were some pictures, even. She had chosen well.

    “Well yeah, but why not just read the digital version?” Raven frowned, tilting her head.

    Natalie held the book up to her nose and sniffed, smiling. She held it out for her friends to do the same, grinning. “Smell that?”

    Finn took a big sniff, then sneezed and wiped his nose on the sleeve of his shirt. “Smells like dust.”

    Raven sniffed too, her face turning thoughtful. Then she leaned closer and sniffed again, her brow furrowed. She grinned and looked up to Natalie, straightening up. “It smells like, like memories!”

    Natalie laughed, nodding. “That’s one way to describe it, yeah. Digital books don’t have this smell, though, and I like it.” She shrugged, flipping through the pages again. “Want me to read you some of it?” She’d gotten the book initially to read to Octavia, but she liked reading to Raven and Finn too.

    “We’re not babies,” Finn mumbled, but he sat down on the floor next to her as she lowered down with a flashlight in her hand, leaning against her.

    Raven scoffed at Finn and sat on Natalie’s other side, leaning over as well. Natalie smiled and opened the book to the first story, licking her lips before beginning. “Once upon a time, a long time ago when dragons roamed the land and Kings ruled, there was a boy…”

**Earth; Sometime in September, 2149**

 

    They burned Finn on a pyre right outside the gates of the Sky People’s camp. Everyone that was in Natalie’s camp made the move and set the tents up nearby, so that she and Raven didn’t have to travel back after they said goodbye. 

    Clarke said some words, and Raven told everyone some of the memories from when they were kids. Bellamy even said a bit, his voice shaky and eyes wet. The warriors stood silently and politely listened, not understanding half of the stories told, but showing respect nonetheless. 

    Natalie told a story. “Once upon a time, a long time ago when dragons roamed the land and Kings ruled, there was a boy.” Her voice hitched, and she gulped down the lump that formed in her throat. She closed her eyes, images of a young, innocent Finn listening to her story with rapt attention flooding her mind’s eye. She stared at the wrapped body of her friend, forcing the words of his favourite story past her lips. She told a story about a boy and a girl who became friends, even though they came from different backgrounds. Finn liked it because he said it reminded him of him and Raven, and even Natalie. 

    When she finished, Raven grabbed her right hand and squeezed it tightly, sniffing wetly. Clarke took her left, able to offer a wobbly smile. Natalie took the lit torch from Solan when he held it out, using her right hand. She kept a hold of Raven, and together they touched the fire to the fabric covering Finn’s body. Natalie choked out half-sobbed words as the flames spread out to engulf him. “ _ Yu gonplei ste odon. _ ” 

    Then, almost as if they had planned it, both Clarke and Raven spoke up. “In peace may you leave this shore. In love may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels, until our final journey to the ground. May we meet again.” 

    A shiver went down Natalie’s spine at the sacred words from her original home, and she gasped out the answering phrase in  _ Trigedasleng _ while the rest of the  _ Skaikru _ said it in English. “ _ Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim.” _

__ There was a feast that night, and Monty’s moonshine was passed around with the mead the hunters and warriors had brought. There was loud singing and some dancing, and Natalie didn’t notice any of it. She sat by a fire in her camp, staring into the flames with a face void of emotion. The children had gone back to Polis the day before with some of the guards, and Anya was watching over the festivities to make sure no one killed anyone.

    Octavia sat near her, her leg stretched out in front of her. Clarke sat near her too, staring at the fire much the same way Natalie was. Raven was drinking with some of Natalie and Anya’s guards somewhere, trying to drown away her despair. Natalie didn’t blame her, she’d loved Finn so much. 

    “Were you close?” It was Clarke that spoke up, and Natalie figured she probably was starting to hate the silence as much as she was. 

    “I have know Finn and Raven since they were four and five years old,” Natalie started, still staring into the dancing flames. “I would explore the Ark when my parents were arguing, that is how I met Bellamy too.” She shook her head and closed her eyes a moment, then snapped them back open when images came unbidden. “Even though I was older, we - Finn, Raven, and I - became inseparable. Well, when I could slip away from Factory Station, anyway. They’re my- he was one of my best friends.”  Octavia had moved closer while she spoke, and leaned into her to offer what comfort she could. Natalie appreciated the effort and sighed, leaning some of her weight on the younger girl. “I was at the Blake’s place otherwise, hanging out with Bell or reading to O here.” 

    Clarke was silent for a minute, and when she spoke up, Natalie was a bit startled. “I slept with him.”

    Natalie blinked, not sure why she was made to be the witness to this confession. “Okay.”

    “I didn’t know he already had a girlfriend, or I never would have-” the blonde cut herself off and shook her head. “It was a spur-of-the-moment thing, because tensions were high and we had just escaped this acidic fog. I didn’t even think about it.”

    Natalie was quiet for a minute, then asked because she felt it her duty while Raven was… otherwise engaged. “Did you love him?” She looked at Clarke then, tilting her head.

    Clarke furrowed her brows. “I didn’t even know him.”

    They were silent then, and soon Clarke wandered off. Octavia stumbled to the tent she shared with Raven, half asleep already, and Natalie was left alone. So she got up and headed towards where she had seen her wife last. 

    It was the oddest sight that met with her;  _ Skaikru en Trikru _ mingling together as if they did this all the time, as if this was a normal occurrence. Warriors danced with delinquents, delinquents flirted with hunters, and there wasn’t a mean look on anyone’s face. Natalie was relieved, and she briefly had a thought that this was good, this could work out.

    A drink was pressed into her hand, and she turned to see Bellamy standing at her side. His eyes were troubled, but he managed a smile for her. Anya appeared at her other side and Natalie turned her back on her longtime friend. She was angry still, and she didn’t want to be. So she focused on downing the drink in her hand and moving to stand closer to her wife. 

    Somehow her cup never emptied, and she spent a while watching the people around her. Someone had hooked up an old ipod to the speakers of an old radio, and it was actually pretty loud. The warriors were loving it, the hunters were loving it, the delinquents were loving it. They all danced, laughing faces blending together on the edge of Natalie’s vision. She was focused on something else. 

    She was watching Raven. 

    She didn’t mean to, but there she was with a drink in her hand, the firelight flickering over her skin just so. A smile on her lips, but Natalie could see the pain under the mask, could see the devastation that boiled just beneath.

    “You still love her.” It was a statement uttered from Anya’s lips, not a question, and Natalie turned to her with a furrowed brow. Anya smirked, eyeing a few of the kids from the Ark that had been inching closer, winding a possessive arm around the redhead’s shoulders. “I do not blame you.” Her gaze flickered and a look came over her face, a look that Natalie knew too well, a look that sent shivers down her spine and heat to her core. 

    She followed her wife’s line of sight and watched as Raven danced with a few of the warriors, her skin starting to glisten with the effort. Natalie knew that having more than one partner was actually quite common in some places. She’d met a handful of throuples, knew no one cared how many partners one had in their bed or their home. 

    Raven turned and looked right at them, Natalie could see her gaze bounce from one to the other. A smirk, a certain sway of hips, and Natalie took a chance. She took Anya’s hand and pulled her into the crowd, over to Raven. She looked up at them, watching their reactions, waiting for one of them to move. What if she was wrong, what if she read their expressions wrong, oh god, what if Raven’s not into anything resembling what this implies at all, what if she read Anya wrong and now she hates her, what if-

    Anya reached out with one hand, trailing her fingers over Raven’s cheek, down to her jaw, then back to cup the back of her neck. Natalie let out the breath she was holding and stepped to Raven’s other side, one hand staying on Anya’s arm, trailing down to her hand to tangle their fingers together. Her other hand found its way under Raven’s jacket, to the skin on her hip just above her pantline under her shirt. Raven gasped, and Natalie flicked her eyes up to lock her gaze with the mechanic’s. Anya had her lips pressed to Raven’s neck, working her way up. Natalie smiled, the sight exciting her more than she thought it would.

    Natalie had just enough of an angle to press her lips against Raven’s, squeezing her hip. Anya let go of her hand to wind around her waist, pulling her closer. Raven tangled her fingers in red hair, and Natalie swallowed a moan. 

    Anya and Natalie pulled back almost simultaneously, keeping their hold on Raven. They shared a glance, then pulled her forward, towards the tent they shared, tugging at clothes and hair and-

    The next morning was silent. Natalie and Anya woke with the sun, like they always did, and dressed for the day before joining the other warriors at the cooking fires. If anyone saw Raven slip out of the married couple’s tent, they didn’t comment.

 

**Earth; Sometime in October, 2149**

 

    Finally, finally, after being gone for more than a month, the gates of Polis loomed in the distance. Natalie smiled and urged her horse to trot a bit faster, eager to see the children again. She missed them, especially the few that lived in the Tower that she hadn’t seen since before the hunting trip. They’d been discussing things with Clarke and Bellamy, things like what to do with the delinquents and what would the Commander do with them.

    Anya and Natalie had shared their bed with Raven most nights, the three of them finding a sort of comfortable rhythm with each other without making any sort of commitments. There were no emotional ties, no feelings attached. Including Raven was just, just a physical thing. 

    That’s what Natalie was trying to convince herself, anyway.

    “That’s Polis?” Speak of the devil…

    “Yes.” Natalie grinned, glancing over her shoulder to where Raven rode behind her. She grinned wider at the awe on the younger woman’s face before moving her gaze to see the other  _ Skayons _ that had come with them. 

    Octavia - after a lot of arguing from Bellamy and reassuring from Natalie and eye rolling from Anya - looked just as awed, mixed with excitement. She rode with Lincoln, leaning back into him from the front (he’d put her there so she could see better, and when Natalie figured that out, he’d actually blushed). 

    Clarke rode with Talia, her mouth hung open and blue eyes wide. She had convinced Anya to take her to meet with the Commander, hoping to… Natalie wasn’t quite sure what her goal was, actually, other than to ask for help for the rest of the kids. The weather was getting colder, and they likely wouldn’t survive on their own. 

    Monty - the Asian kid who was good with  _ tek,  _ almost as good as Raven - rode with Solan, the radio and other equipment in a bag slung around his shoulders. Jasper rode with Drane, having insisted on coming to the city with his best friend (and Octavia, much to Natalie’s amusement).

    Natalie, Lincoln, and Talia pulled their horses to a stop, the rest of the party halting as well. Natalie threw a sympathetic look at the three  _ Skayons  _ before explaining. “If you ride with us through the gates, you will be viewed as prisoners. So you need to walk from here.”

    She helped Raven down, then proceeded forward slowly, so that Clarke and her friends could keep up. Thirty minutes more, and they were through the gates and on their way through the city to the Tower that stood proud in the center. Natalie grinned at the fire that burned at the top, reminiscent of the candles the  _ Heda  _ liked so much. 

    (She would never outright tease the Commander of this, but a few raised brows here and there, coupled with an amused smirk, had made the leader avoid her gaze once or twice. She couldn’t help it, there was somehow always more and more candles in the rooms of the Tower, and the Commander had a habit of staring at them wistfully when she thought no one was watching.)

    They unmounted at the stables, and everyone grabbed their things from saddle bags that they wanted sooner rather than later. Anya and Natalie led the procession towards the Tower, setting a quick but steady pace. “I will show you guys around when we have more time, but we need to report to  _ Heda _ about everything that has happened,” Natalie informed them, tugging on Octavia’s arm when she slowed to gape at the city. 

    Once they were in the Tower, Anya pulled Natalie to the side for a moment. “ _ I will report to Heda. You go and see the Natblida, I am sure the younger ones miss you.”  _

    Natalie smiled wide and barely managed to resist throwing her arms around her wife. She was the unofficial caretaker of the younger Nightbloods, especially the youngest three: six year old Zuri, five year old Ace, and four year old Kal. They had training and classes like the others, but a bit less than the older kids. Natalie was the one that made sure they ate, and made sure they weren’t overworked. 

    “ _ Thank you, Onya.”  _ The redhead turned to the three girls and two boys who were completely out of place. “I have some things to tend to, will you be okay until you are finished?”

    Raven shifted in place, looked at Anya in the corner of her eye, then nodded, straightening her posture. “Yup! We’ll be fine, Nat. Go do your thing.” 

    Natalie looked to Octavia, who nodded with a determined look in her eye. “We’ll be okay, Tally.”

    Natalie grinned, then, and (with a look around to make sure it was mainly the  _ Skaikru _ in the corridor) she pulled Anya to her and kissed her. “I will see you all later, then!” She spun and left with a wave, walking quickly.

 

**Earth, in the Courtyard; Sometime in October, 2149**

 

    The scene that met Natalie in the Courtyard of the Tower was familiar. The  _ Natblidas _ were in the middle of sparring, Noah having joined in. Bran sat to the side with a sack by his side, ready to jump in and provide first aid. Ana played nearby as well, close enough for Bran to keep an eye on her. Titus scowled from the sidelines, like he normally did when Natalie’s three charges were training with the  _ Natblidas _ .  _ Heda Leksa  _ herself was sparring with Aden, the oldest, a rare almost-smile on her lips. 

    Natalie stopped just outside the doorway, standing at attention with her hands behind her back. She had expected the Commander to be within the Tower handling some meeting or another. She watched as the kids finished their sparring sessions and lined up on the side to watch Aden and the Commander. 

    The two were circling each other, gazes steady and weapons (wooden and dull, standardized training staffs) at the ready. They kept up the circling for a moment, long enough for Natalie to notice that the Commander’s face was clean save for the gear on her forehead. Then, pulling a face, Aden leaped forward, swinging his staff high, then low. The Commander dodged and parried, and Aden managed to block. Then in a move that Natalie missed completely, the Commander swept the boy off his feet, and he landed in the dirt on his back. His staff rolled away a few feet, and the Commander pressed the end of her own staff to his throat, her face impassive as ever.

    After a moment, her expression softened just a bit (you had to be paying attention to notice) and she reached down to pull him to his feet. “ _ You did well, Aden.” _

_ “Thank you, Heda.”  _ Aden bowed out and joined the others, his eyes flicking over to rest on Natalie. He had to school his face into the stoic expression he usually wore before the Commander started talking. 

    She was talking to Titus, just loud enough that Natalie could hear that she was talking, but not loud enough for her to hear anything. Then, the brunette turned and locked her gaze with Natalie’s, that almost-smile peeking out again. “ _ Now, I believe there is someone who wishes to see you all. Dismissed.” _

    Even as Titus sputtered, Natalie was bombarded by eleven mini-warriors, a mini-healer, and a toddler. Calls of “ _ Nomi!”  _ and “ _ Natali! _ ” surrounded her, and she grinned. 

_ “Hey you guys!”  _ She managed to hug the ones who wanted a hug, and she clasped arms with Aden, Ren, Tara, Brianni, and Rye. Faye and Lillia hugged her briefly, and Zuri, Ace, and Kal clung to her legs with Bran. Noah grinned from behind the younger kids, and Ana literally climbed up her body to sit on her shoulders. Natalie hugged back those that hugged her, ruffled Noah’s hair, and clasped a hand on Ana’s leg so she could hold the toddler steady. She looked up and smiled at the Commander, who was watching the scene with an unreadable expression. “ _ Anya is waiting for you in your throne room. We brought some of the children from the Skaikru camp, including their leader.” _

    Lexa nodded minisculely and left the Courtyard, beckoning for Titus to follow with a flick of her wrist. “ _ But Heda-”  _

    “ _ Natali can look after them,”  _ the Commander shrugged off his protests and disappeared inside. 

    Titus glowered at the redhead before following, and the kids all let out a sigh of relief. “ _ Natali, Titus has been relentless since you left!”  _ Tara, ten years old with dark skin and wild dark curls, rolled her eyes. “ _ He almost didn’t allow Noa to train with us, but then Heda personally said, in front of the guards too, that Noa was allowed to join us.” _

    Natalie hummed and started to lead the children inside. She made sure Ana was secure, then grabbed the hands of Ace and Kal. “ _ You know he cares about you guys, right?” _

    Rye - nine years old with light blond hair, dark brown eyes, and skin kissed by the sun - scoffed and crossed his arms as he walked next to his twin sister Brianni. “ _ He cares because he has to, one of us will hold the Spirit of the Commander some day.”  _

__ Natalie stayed quiet, then, letting the children talk over each other for a moment. She took them up to the corridor that held their classroom. It was the room they all studied in when they weren’t being taught by the Commander or Titus, when they weren’t sparring and training in the Courtyard. It shared the same floor as  _ Heda Leksa’s  _ throne room, just sat around the bend a bit. She took them past said room, hoping for a glimpse at her friends. She was a bit surprised, then, when she came face-to-face with four of the  _ Skayons _ . 

    “Whoa, Natalie, I know you said you had custody of a few kids, but-” Octavia started, her eyes wide.

    “That’s a bit more than a few,” Raven finished, and Natalie raised her eyebrow.

    “I have custody of Noah, Bran, and Ana,” She explained, pointing at each child individually with one hand before taking a hold of Ace again. “I just help to care for the others, mainly the youngest ones here.” She gestured at the  _ Natblidas _ around her. “What are you guys doing out here? Where’s Clarke?”

_ Natali! You know the Skaikru?”  _ Faye tugged at her coat, her grey eyes wide with awe. 

_ “Yes, Fei. These two are friends of mine, from before.”  _ Natalie smiled down at the kids, then looked up at her friends apologetically. “ _ I’ll introduce you guys to them when we’re not all so busy.”  _

    “Clarke is in there with the…. Commander?” Raven hooked her thumb over her shoulder, tilting her head. Natalie nodded, and the mechanic continued. “and your wife. These big guys are supposed to take us somewhere Monty and I can work on the radio.”

    “Then we’ll leave you to it.” Natalie started down the corridor again, tugging the gaping children after her. Aden, Ren, and Tara herded the others along, throwing glances at the newcomers. She prepared herself for the tasks to follow, prepared herself to finally move forward. Even though there had been losses, she has learned to always make progress regardless.


	14. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more talks, a look into the Natblida training, an interrupted lunch, and then stuff happens.

**Earth, the Throne room; Sometime in October, 2149**

 

    Clarke watched as Natalie walked off, then turned to look at the others. The two girls she had gotten to know over the last month were fidgety, and Octavia kept casting nervous glances after the redhead despite her words. “Tally?” Clarke asked, trying to distract her friend.

    Octavia blushed deep red and shrugged. “I’ve called her that as long as I could talk. Mom says- mom said that her’s was the first name I learned, even before Bell’s.”

    “That’s adorable,” Raven snorted, and the younger brunette shoved her to the side. Jasper snickered and Monty smiled (though the latter tried to hide it).

    “Shut up,” Octavia mumbled, and Clarke chuckled.

    “ _ Heda  _ will see you now,” a big man with a full beard growled, and the bantering stopped immediately. 

    The five delinquents glanced at each other before entering the room, staying completely silent. Clarke took a minute to look around, noting the candles spread out on every surface, waiting to be lit. There were grand chairs sitting in a semi-circle around the space, and upon a dais was an even grander chair that could only be described as a throne. An assemble of large, gnarled branches tied to various spears with rough rope formed the throne, but the woman sitting upon the seat made the whole thing look exquisite. Against a backdrop of a balcony overlooking the entire city, the woman was no less than regal in the way she silently watched the newcomers enter the room.

    The woman on the dais eyed each Arker closely, her expression stoic. She had black smeared around her eyes to her temples and down her cheeks, like inky tears. A small gear sat above the bridge of her nose, gleaming in the light from the candles that did burn. Chestnut curls were pulled back in a series of braids. She wore lots of black, lots of buckles, and lots of leather. A metal spaulder sat on her left shoulder, and a dagger hung precariously from the tips of slender fingers.

    Clarke felt an elbow in her side, and she blinked and scowled at Octavia, who just stared at her with a raised brow. The younger girl frowned and nodded her head towards the throne, and Clarke felt her cheeks heat up. She looked to the Grounder again and straightened her posture, showing a confidence she didn’t quite feel. She stepped forward until the warriors around them reached for their weapons, then she stopped and lifted her chin. The woman’s eyes were green, greener than the leaves on the trees and the grass on the ground, and full of cautious curiosity.

    The woman spoke first, her eyebrow quirking up just barely. “So you’re the one who leads the invaders on my land.”

    Clarke blinked, then tilted her head a bit. “I’m Clarke Griffin. You’re the one who leads all these people.” Which from what she’s heard from Natalie and Anya, was an impressive feat. Twelve different clans, spread out among thousands and thousands of people, all under this one woman. This one woman who barely looked to be older than herself, she noticed. 

    The woman nodded once, setting the dagger down on the arm of her throne. “I am. Why are you here?”

    Okay, so she could go two ways here. That could either be ‘why was she in Polis’ or ‘why was she on Earth?’ Clarke went with the former, focusing on what she had come here for. Or at least, part of it. “Winter is coming, and I know that my people won’t survive it on their own. Our own, I mean.” She glanced back at her four friends, licking her lips. “We’re just a bunch of kids who know next to nothing about surviving down here, let alone through freezing temperatures.” When she wasn’t interrupted, she went on. “Where we come from, on the Ark, the temperature is always the same, regulated. It’s never hot or cold up there, just, normal, I guess. Our food came in prepared rations, dried and packaged years ago. We’ve never had to find our own food or water, we’ve never had to fend for ourselves.”

    “Your point?” the Commander raised a brow, and Clarke almost forgot to breathe because  _ wow.  _ Her eyes were piercing already, and now the Commander was living up to her title completely with just one raised brow and it did  _ something _ to Clarke’s insides.

    “My point is, we need your help, Commander.” She swallowed the pride that threatened to rise, focusing on helping her people instead of trying to do things herself she knew she’d never accomplish. “My people could learn from yours, learn how to hunt and find resources that would help us survive the freezing cold that’s coming.”

    “Why should we help you? You have nothing to offer my people.” Her tone wasn’t accusatory, but it still commanded an answer. 

    Clarke took a few seconds to think, then turned to Raven and gestured her forward. “We have a radio.” 

    Thankfully, Raven took over from there. “I can make more, short range radios. This one is used to contact our people on the Ark, but I can make some to contact people here on the Ground, too.” The mechanic pulled the radio out and fiddled with it, making it static in her hands. She and Clarke glanced up and around when the warriors around them shifted, then focused back on the technology. The mechanic looked up, chewing on her lip. “You uh, you want a demonstration?” Clarke was only slightly relieved when her usual smirk curled her lips. The Commander seemed to ponder for a moment, before she dipped her chin in a nod. The blonde gestured for Raven to speak, because now so wasn’t the time to bring her drama to the surface. Raven cleared her throat and pressed a button, taking a deep breath. “Earth to the Ark, Earth to the Ark, come in Arkers!” She grinned, then pulled the radio away. “I’ve always wanted to say that.”

    Clarke barely managed to keep from rolling her eyes, smiling at the mechanic. The radio fizzled, and then a tinny voice came through.  **_“Arkers, really?”_ **

    Raven grinned, and Clarke mirrored her. “Yeah, sorry, first thing I thought of. Just calling to check in, Abby.”

**_“Everyone’s alright, then? Clarke?”_ **

    Clarke tensed up and drilled her gaze into the brunette’s. She did not want to deal with this right now, she’d talk to her mother later if she had to. Raven seemed to battle with herself for a moment before answering. “Yeah, Abby, everyone’s fine. Clarke’s fine. Busy. I have to go, I just needed to make sure the radio was still in range.”

**_“Alright. We’ll take that as your daily check in, then.”_ **

    “Sounds good. Talk to you tomorrow.” Raven shut the device off, and the girls turned to face the Commander once more. 

    Clarke saw a flicker of shock, curiosity, intrigue, before the woman schooled her face into an unreadable mask. “Very well. We will discuss this further while Ryder shows your friends our  _ tek  _ room.” She flicked her wrist, and two big guys, guards, bowed their heads and gestured for the four other to follow. 

    “I’ll be alright, go on.” Clarke smiled at them, and they left the room with little resistance. She swallowed at the door clicked shut behind them, leaving her alone in the room with the Commander of the Twelve Clans and her most trusted general.

 

**Earth, Natalie and Anya’s quarters; Sometime in October, 2149**

 

_ “You spoil them, Niron,”  _ Anya softly chastised as she leaned on the doorframe for a moment, her arms crossed over her stomach. A small smile played at her lips, showing she wasn’t being too serious. 

    Natalie turned to look at her, a half asleep Ana cuddled against her chest. Bran and Noah lay sleeping on the big bed, snuggled in the very middle of the surface. Noah snored softly with her mouth hung open, and Bran slept silently, breathing through his nose. “ _ Children need to be spoiled sometimes.” _

__ Anya’s smile grew into one of her rare, soft ones that always made the redhead melt. She only ever smiled like that for her, so relaxed and tender. The warrior nodded once, going to the wardrobe that held her clothes. She stripped out of her armor, putting it on the wrack that stood near the window, and grabbed a light long sleeved shirt.  _ “Your friend Clarke wants an alliance with Heda. _ ”

    “ _ She wants a way to make sure the kids she looks after will survive,”  _ Natalie disagreed, laying Ana down on the bed next to her adoptive siblings. She whispered at the toddler before standing again and going to Anya, grabbing a hold of the hem of the shirt she still wore from the day.  _ “The oldest that came down in the first place, other than Belomi, was her. She’s only seventeen summers, on the Ark, she is still a child herself.” _

    Anya frowned at the mention of the man who held Noah hostage, but thought about her  _ houmon’s  _ words. She figured, if she were to compare the children that came from the sky with her own people, they were more like Ana than even Bran, toddlers in a world that forced its children to mature too quickly. They would not last all winter, she was surprised they had even lasted this long.  _ “I suppose that makes most of them innocent?”  _ Natalie pulled Anya’s shirt up and over her head, tossing it to the side with one hand as her other started working on her pants, her gaze lingering on the ink that bound them together

__ Natalie snorted.  _ “They were all sent down here because the Council decided they were expendable. They were criminals, originally, caught stealing rations or medicine.” _ She got the pants undone and stepped back, starting to shed her own clothing. Frowning, she pushed her pants down her legs and kicked them to the side.  _ “Sometimes, they had no choice. The Council is strict, and even the smallest things got people executed.”  _ She could have said floated, but she was done with the pretend facade the Council hid behind, and had accepted it all for what it was. ‘Floated’ sounded superficial, unreal.  _ “If I had ever gotten caught just stealing the books I did from the archive when I was younger, I would have been thrown in prison.” _

__ Anya’s frown deepened and she turned to her wife, pulling her sleep shirt down.  _ “Just for books? Were you not allowed to read them? _ ” This was ridiculous. Being imprisoned just for talking books? Here, in Polis (and anywhere else there were books), books were available to the public to read as long as the person reading them did not damage them. Which usually meant that no one took a book out of the libraries they were stored in, for fear of getting caught in some battle whilst reading. But if someone were to take a book to their home to read it, they would not be punished for it.

    Natalie smiled and shook her head, looking almost sheepish.  _ “Not really. They are ancient, from Before. There are digital copies of them all, but it just does not beat opening the cover of an actual book, smelling the smell that comes with them, turning the page to get to the next part.”  _ She stripped her shirt off, and Anya felt a trickle of arousal and pride at the sight of the marks she’d left on her skin just days before. She let her eyes wander freely, taking in the pale skin marred with fading bruises from lips and teeth from both her and Raven. Natalie smirked, as if she could read her mind, and pulled her own sleep shirt down to cover the marks.  _ “My point is, they are not exactly innocent, but they do not know what they are doing down here.”  _ She frowned, thinking to her first few weeks on the Ground.  _ “At least they are not alone.” _

__ Anya’s brow wrinkled at the last mumbled statement, and she reached for the younger woman. She pulled her close and tucked her against her chest, pressing her lips to the top of her head. She wished she could have found Natalie sooner, before she had stumbled and hurt herself, before the storm had roared in and scared her, before-

    But, she supposed, if she had, then  _ Natali kom Trikru _ , her  _ houmon,  _ wouldn’t be who she is now. This kind, caring, strong woman that could stand on her own if she so chose, but who decided to lean against a battle worn warrior anyway. She pushed her fingers through fiery hair, taking a deep breath through her nose, basking in the scent that was all Natalie: something earthy, something a little flowery, mixed with something she couldn’t place.  _ “Ai hod yu in.” _

__ Natalie pulled away and looked up, her lips stretched in a grin. “I love you too.”

  
  


**Earth, The Courtyard/Natblida Training Area; Sometime in October, 2149**

 

    Natalie swung the wooden sword over her head and then down, attempting to cut down the girl in front of her. Tara dodged to the side, throwing her own wooden sword up to block before slicing the dull weapon to the side, landing a hit on the redhead’s ribs. Natalie let out a grunt and retaliated, catching the end of her practice sword on the girl’s arm. In a flurry of movement, Natalie found herself flat on her back with the edge of Tara’s practice sword pressed against her throat. The redhead barely refrained from cursing and let out a groan.

    Tara grinned and pulled her sword away, reaching down to offer the woman her arm.  _ “Do not despair, Natali, you lasted longer this time than last.”  _

__ “I have been sparring with whoever has time lately, I better be improving,” Natalie laughed, pulling herself up and brushing the dirt off her pants. She ignored the snickering coming from Raven and Octavia nearby and focused on the Nightbloods sparring around them.  _ Heda Leksa  _ and Anya were both also sparring with some of them, and Tris and Noah had joined as well. Talia stood nearby, keeping a watch on her  _ Sekon _ while she crossed swords with Ren. Bran was on the edge of the Courtyard with Ace, Kal, and Ana, who were all participating in their own ‘training’ that was a bit safer than the older kids’ routine. The sun was high in the sky, and Natalie’s rumbling stomach symboled that it was near lunch time. She wandered over to the five  _ Skaikru _ gathered near the little ones, lifting her shirt up to wipe the sweat and dirt away with the bottom hem. 

    “Holy shit Campbell,” Octavia breathed out, and when Natalie put her shirt down, five sets of eyes were lingering on her stomach, four faces slightly blushed red.

    “What?” She lifted her shirt and looked down, catching a glimpse of dark ink that marked her as Anya’s, and toned muscle.

    “Abs,” Raven deadpanned, her gaze appreciative as she waved her hand in the redhead’s general direction. 

    “Oh. Right, well, training everyday for most of a year does that.” Natalie shrugged and dropped her shirt, smirking a little at the sad sigh Raven let out. She turned back to watch the remaining kids and adults spar, keeping an eye on the sun. If they didn’t stop soon, she’d have to interrupt and remind  _ Heda _ about lunch. Or rather, she’d have to mention it and take the younger kids in to eat and leave Anya to handle her former  _ Sekon.  _

    After a minute, Bran lost control of the little kids and they came running for Natalie with outstretched arms and giggles. Ace and Kal raced each other, but also kept an eye on Ana as she tried to keep up. Bran just sighed and followed after them, the bag he kept the medical supplies in bumping his thigh as he walked. “I am sorry,  _ Nomi, _ they were getting restless.”

    “It is fine, Bran, it is almost time for lunch, anyway.” Natalie grinned and scooped Ana and Kal up, settling Ana on her shoulders and Kal on her hip before grabbing for Ace’s hand. She turned back to the others in the Courtyard and managed to catch the Commander’s gaze, then glanced up at the sun. 

    Lexa looked up and nodded, then quickly unarmed Rye and backed off.  _ “We stop here and break for lunch.”  _

    A chorus of “ _ Sha, Heda!” _ s broke out before the whole group of kids surged towards the building and Natalie. The redhead grinned and set the two youngest down so they could mingle with the older ones, then followed behind them with her hands clasped behind her back. “If you are hungry, I suggest you get a move on before the children eat all the food,” She called over her shoulder at the Sky People. 

    There was chatter and laughter as they filed into the room to eat, crowding around the table and finding places to sit. The Commander sat at the head, opting to eat with the group. Anya sat at her right hand side, Natalie next to her. The seat to Lexa’s direct left stayed empty, and everyone else filled the seats around the table. Most of the children chattered to each other, eyeing the Sky people warily. Noah talked with Raven, forgetting to eat until Natalie finally got her attention and pointed at her plate with a raised eyebrow. Bran stayed quiet, observing everything and everyone around him. Ana chattered away in her mixed Trigedasleng and English and toddler speak, comfortable in Natalie’s lap, picking off both her adoptive mothers’ plates intermittently. 

    There was an air of camaraderie in the room, which Natalie found strange but not a bad thing. Most everyone was relaxed as they ate and talked, and even  _ Heda Leksa  _ allowed herself to relax her expression into an almost smile. She  _ did  _ smile widely at one point, when Ana got a hold of a handful of food and promptly painted Anya’s face with it (although the esteemed leader was quick to school her face back into an indifferent gaze of interest).

    “ _ Ana! No!”  _ Natalie tried to scold the little girl, finding it difficult to do so while stifling her laughter. She quickly worked at cleaning the toddler’s hands.

    Anya stayed perfectly still for a moment, not reacting at all other than to take the cloth offered to her by a handmaiden and wipe the goop off her face. She took her time, and the whole table quieted as she worked to clear her skin of the substance. Even Natalie was starting to look nervous, her eyes wide. The general set the cloth down on the table next to her plate and turned to her wife and youngest child, blinking once before grinning widely. “ _ That was well done, Strikon!” _

    Ana grinned back then, giggling wildly and throwing herself at her blonde mother. “ _ Nomon!”  _

    Natalie broke into a relieved laugh, followed soon by the other children and Raven. The other  _ Skaiyons  _ sat and smiled, still too wary to laugh outright at the general’s behest, even when she was laughing at herself. 

    Just then, a runner burst into the room and headed towards the commander, his face grim. He whispered at the guards that stopped him, then went to lean and whisper in  _ Heda’s  _ ear. Her indifferent expression hardened even more, and she nodded, flicking her wrist as she dismissed him. She focused on the people gathered before her, her posture straightening even more, the air of relaxation she had been subtly emitting vanishing.

    She addressed Clarke and the other Sky People. “Your camp has been attacked by a group of  _ Ripas _ .” Chatter broke out amongst the children, and Natalie was quick to shush them before Lexa had to intervene. Raven went pale, most likely remembering the people that weren’t quite people that had attacked them a month before, giving Natalie her most recent scar.

    “When can we go?” Clarke asked, already pushing her plate away and finishing her drink. 

    “You may leave anytime you like,  _ Klark _ ,” Lexa told her. “But I can only send a dozen warriors with you. I cannot spare any more than that with winter approaching.” She regarded the room a moment, then turned to Anya. “ _ Onya _ , you are to accompany the  _ Skaikru _ back to their camp.”

_ “Sha, Heda,”  _ the general nodded, rubbing Ana’s back when the girl snuggled into her chest. 

    “ _ Natali _ , you are to stay here and continue your duties.”

    The redhead paled a little but nodded, voicing her acceptance quietly. 

    Lunch was finished up quickly then, and the Nightbloods dispersed for their afternoon lessons. Anya followed after the Commander to see about who she would be taking with her, and Natalie stayed, a dozing Ana in her arms, a sleepy Bran pressed to her side, and an excited Noah chattering with her  _ Fos _ at the end of the table. Clarke, Octavia, Monty, and Jasper all looked slightly confused and a lot worried, and Raven just looked frightened. The mechanic was quick to school her face into one of fake amusement, however, when she noticed ther friends’ gazes on her. 

    Monty was the first to speak up. “What’s a reepuh?” His pronunciation was just a bit off, his face scrunched up with the effort to get it right. 

    Natalie cringed slightly, grimacing. “A  _ Ripa  _ is a man that is no longer a man. They smell like death, and they take the people as prizes. They attack with no specific patterns, it is all random.” She took a breath. “They are monsters.”

    “They don’t stop, even when they’re hurt,” Raven said, working her jaw as the shadow of the battle she had witnessed crept over her eyes like a cloud. “They don’t stop until their hearts are no longer beating.”

    “You’ve seen them?” Clarke asks, looking more and more worried as they talked.

    “Yeah, right after we left the pod that first time.” Raven frowned, leaning back in her seat. “They’re brutal.” Then she smiled, looking over at Natalie. “Nat here is way more badass, though, her and Anya.”

    “Yeah she is,” Octavia grinned, looked at the redhead as well.

    Natalie grinned and shrugged lightly, mindful of the snoozing toddler now drooling on her shirt. “Living on the Ground, you have to be badass in order to survive, especially when you are an outsider with fire coloured hair.”

    The group was quiet for a moment, and then Clarke spoke up with a request. “So, tell me again why we can’t go to Mount Weather?” 

    Natalie’s face went hard, a sudden rage hinting in her features. “The  _ Maunon,  _ the Mountain Men, are just as much monsters as the  _ Ripas  _ are, only with guns. They take  _ Trikru _ , and the people are never seen again.” She ran her fingers through the toddler’s hair, thinking for a minute. “I think somehow the Reapers and the Mountain Men are working together, but the Reapers are more animal than men, so I cannot see how that would be.”

    All too soon, Natalie stood outside with the  _ Skaikru _ , Anya, their three charges, and the dozen warriors that were to accompany the Sky People back to camp. She had hugged Octavia and Raven first, while the two youngest children latched onto Anya and Noah. Then she clung to her wife, not exactly scared that she wouldn’t come back, but knowing that if they encountered any of the gun-wielding  _ Maunon _ , the battle would be hard. Next, she wrapped her arms around Noah, who was going with her  _ Fos,  _ Talia, to help. She gripped the back of the girl’s neck and her wife’s arm tightly, making sure she had their attention. “Come back to us.”

    Anya nodded, kissing the redhead before swinging up onto her horse. Noah dove in for another hug before doing the same, schooling her face in an attempt to hide the nerves she felt. Ana climbed up into Natalie’s arms and Bran pressed himself into her side as Anya led her small entourage towards the gates, the five Sky People each with a warrior on a horse. Then, Natalie took her adoptive son’s hand and went back inside, resolving herself to keeping her mind off the events that could come of this by staying busy.

 

**Earth, the Dropship; Sometime in October, 2149**

 

    The scene that met the warriors at Clarke’s camp was a desolate one. A few bodies lay scattered on the ground, tents strewn in pieces. The water trough was tipped over, the extra food they had procured dashed under footprints in the dirt. The Dropship itself was closed up, and Clarke almost fell on her face in the efforts to get off the horse she shared with Solan. She and the other four Sky People ran to the metal structure, pounding their fists on the surface in an attempt to rouse anyone who might be inside. 

    “Bellamy! Harper! Monroe! Anyone!” They continued until the door opened, and about twenty teenagers stared out at them. 

    “What happened?” Clarke stepped forward, looking the kids over. 

    Bellamy stepped forward, a cut on his temple and a darkening bruise on his neck. “They were so fast, we tried to save everyone. I-” he looked around at the bodies, his brows furrowing in confusion. “There were more than that left, I swear. We held the door open as long as we could.”

    “What. Happened.” Clarke repeated herself, stepping forward again with a deep frown.

    “Monsters. They attacked us out of nowhere,” Fox stepped forward, looking at her fallen comrades with a pained expression. “We thought they were like, bandits or something, like what Bellamy had told us about, but-” She shook her head. “They smelled like- and there was blood and flesh in their teeth.” She shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself.

    “ _ Ripas _ ,” Anya hissed, accessing the damage herself. 

    “We can’t stay here, what if they come back?” Clarke looked at the general, setting her jaw. “We’re defenseless. These things nearly destroyed-”

    “Calm yourself, Clarke Griffin. I agree with you. It is not safe for a bunch of children to stay by themselves when they cannot defend themselves against monsters. This time it was the  _ Ripas,  _ next time it will be the  _ Maunon. _ ” Anya looked at the blonde. “Gather your people and your things, we leave for Polis in an hour.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a sequel coming! if you enjoyed this, please let me know by leaving kudos and/or commenting! (because if no one really reads this here, I'll only be posting the sequel on Wattpad....)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
